Lies That Destroy You're Life
by georgie1005
Summary: Bella Atwoods story. Her parents, her friends, her lovers, her life, the world around her... all destroyed...and how lies do it. Can she ever get over her past, present and future? CHAPTER 22 UP! Read and Review please xxx AN: Based after Season 2
1. Chapter 1

Intro.

Bella loved her life, and everything about it. Her parents Marissa and Ryan Atwood were the richest people in town. Bella had everything she ever wanted, and i mean everything. She goes to a great school where she is head cheerleader and the most popular girl in school. Nothing ever went wrong, she always got her way. If some one went up to her today and said in the space of a year your family will be Fcked up. She wouldn't believe them. Life was good, the fact is it was to good to be true.

This is Bella atwoods story, how one girls life get messed up in between things.

Bella looked in the mirror.

" Dan i hate panda eyes...great just great."

She turned around and found herself face to face with her younger brother Jono.

Jono: You know mum and dad will find out.

Bella: i dont know what you are talking about.

She tried to put on her confussed face, but knew her brother could pick a lie with the snap of his fingers.

Jono: Come off it. Next time to sneak out you may want to close the front door a little quieter.

Her turned on his heels and put his ipod ear phones in her ear. She rolled her eyes. He did have a point, but she had a reputation to live up to. Bella picked out a cute outfit and went down stairs.

Marissa: Bella we need to talk

"Not now mum im late for school." And Bella ran out the front door before her mother could say another word. She got into her BMW X5 and drove to pick up her friend.

Georgia: Dan girl, is that a new Chanel handbag? Does your dad ever say no?

Bella laughed. Georgia and her had lived in newport their whole lifes. Sure they were the bitchest 16 year old girls in town, but there was more to them than that, for example there fashion taste.

They both got to school just on time to catch the latest gossip.

Guy: Another year with Bella atwood i dont know if i can stand it anymore!

Bella: Why dont u go fck your self or go hang out with your so called awesome band.

Guy: Ouch that hurt. Your come backs are getting worse every year.

Bella rolled her eyes at the boy. His name was Achillies Donaven they had dated for a couple of years but he went all punk and she couldnt go out with someone who wore black eye liner. It was just the rules for being popular.

********


	2. Chapter 2

Georgia: Come on belle we don't want to be seen with that loser.

They went to class in a rush because they were late; they turned a corner and bumped into guy.

Bella: Omg i am so sorry.

She had just bumped into a teacher, spilling his coffee all over him.

Teacher: It's all right; i expected something like this to happen on my 1st day.

Georgia: There's nothing like seeing a teacher with a see through shirt.

Teacher: Thanks for the complement.

They all walked in the English classroom. Bella and Georgia always had reserved seats for them at the back. I mean if they sat at the front they would look like nerds. Rule number 1. Never mingle with the nerds.

Teacher: Hello class, im Mr. O'lean, but feel free to call me Simon. I am your new English teacher for the rest of the year.

Josh: Were all so excited.

Josh was Bella's boyfriend, and the hottest guy in school. He was on the football team, which made him popular. Rule number 2. If you are a cheerleader you must date someone on the football team at least once. Georgia loved this rule so much; in fact she had to start dating guys on football teams from other schools because she had gone out with everyone on the Newport Harbour team at least twice.

Mr. O'lean: Thank you for the remark mr...

Josh: Josh Dashlen.

Mr. O'lean: Right the one they warned me about in the staff room, well if you don't mind, Josh was it, shutting up so i can teach my class.

Everyone laughed, Bella hit Georgia. " Its not funny."

Georgia: Yes it is!

An hour later they all walked out of class.

Kev: Wow what a jerk. (Kev is joshes friend)

Josh: One-day im gunna...

Bella: Your not going to do anything. I have to go to practise see you later.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and Georgia and her ran off.

Achilles watched Bella give Josh the kiss. He sighed and looked over at his best friend Lisa.

Achilles: What does she see in him?

Lisa laughed and smiled at him " We will never know. Why do you even care?"

Achilles: I don't. So are you up for some action down at the beach? Three meter waves...

Lisa: But we have class.

Achilles: Fuck class. Class won't miss us, and we will be having too much fun to even care.

Lisa smiled at him but then turned it into a frown " I dunno, if my parents find out..."

Achilles: PLEASE! PLEASE! COME ON LISA!

He got on his knees and started begging.

Lisa laughed and tried to pull him up but he wouldn't budge " Alright! If i say yes will you get up?"

Achilles: Anything you say princess.

He kissed her and put his arm around her. They were best friends but nothing more. Sure they would have major make out sessions but they would never go as far as tops off.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella: Well done guys! You did great. Now remember practise starts at 8:00 so dont be late!

Bella waved good bye to her friends and got her things.

Georgia: Hey wanna go to the beach?

Bella: Sure why not.

They both left the school and on the way started sing to a cd which Bella had made.

Georgia: Wow this cd rocks.

Bella: You havent heard the best of it yet.

Bella turned it to the next song and turned up the volume full blast.

Georgia: You know me to well

They both started singing.

Glamorous  
Indie rock'n'roll is what I need  
It's in my soul, it's what I need  
Indie rock'n'roll, it's time  
Two of us  
Flipping through a thrift store magazine  
She plays the drums, I'm on tambourine  
Bet your, your bottom dollar on me

It's Indie rock'n'roll for me  
It's Indie rock'n'roll for me  
It's all I need  
It's Indie rock'n'roll for me

In a clutch  
I'm talking every word for all the boys  
Electric girls with worn down toys  
Make it up, break it up, what do you care  
Oh what do you care?

I take my twist with a shout  
A coffee shop with a cause, then I'll freak you out  
No sex, no drugs, no life, no love  
When it comes to today 

Stay if you wanna love me, stay  
Oh don't be shy, let's cause a scene  
Like lovers do on silver screens  
Let's make it yeah, we'll cause a scene

It's Indie rock'n'roll for me  
It's Indie rock'n'roll for me  
It's all I need  
It's Indie rock'n'roll for me

In a clutch  
I'm talking every word for all the boys  
It's Indie rock'n'roll for me  
It's all I need  
Makin' up, breakin' up, what do you care  
What do you care?  
It's Indie rock'n'roll for me

Two of us  
Flipping through a thrift store magazine  
It's Indie rock'n'roll for me  
It's all I need  
Makin' up, breakin' up, what do you care  
What do you care?  
It's Indie rock'n'roll for me

Bella: The hottest songs from The Killers

They got to the beach and saw someone they didnt expect.

Bella: Is that claire?

Georgia: OH MY GOD IT IS!!!!

They both ran over to her. Claire was their best friend ever since they were little, but then a year ago claire was devistated when she found out she had to move.

Claire: BELLA, GEORGIA OMG I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH!

She ran over to them and they all imbraced in a big hug.

Bella: We missed you too! When did u get back?

Claire: About 3 days ago. I came here looking for you! I cant believe it! You guys have grown up so much. And look! You dont have to stuff tissues down your top anymore.

They all laughed at how stupid they were when they were little.

Bella: Hey! You can talk, do i remember a time in english were you said to the hall class you wanted your bo0bs to be like pamala andersion?

Claire: Shut it! God its good to see you again.

They all went down to the sand and talked for what seemed hours.

Claire: Is that Achillies?

Bella: The one and only.

Claire: Wow his changed alot.

Bella looked around achillies was in the water surffing, but then a girl hopped on his board and they started kissing.

Georgia: Freak.

Claire: No way, his has turned into a totaly hottie.

Bella: Ew, no way. I mean its achillies. Ew!

Claire: Who is the girl with him?

Georgia: Lisa Jason, hard core hunny.

Claire: Oh, they look pretty into each other.

They all looked over at them, it was like they hadnt got any for months.

Kev: Man isnt that your Girlfriend?

Josh: Yeah, and...wow..Claire Folly. Havent seen her in a while.

Kev: Yeah Not since the Night you fcked her at Bella's party.

Josh: That...was a mistake alright. Hey fg.

Achillies had just walked past.

Achillies: Whats up jerk who thinks his top Sh.it?

Josh: Hey you wanna fight?

Achillies: No i just find it intresting how your going to break my ex-girlfriends heart. Man she is going to find out what happend at her party, and she is going to bash you up like no one else ever has.

Josh turned around. He knew achillies was right, and he did love Bella its just Rule no. 3 If you are a jock you must not be faithful to your girlfriend, but josh did make up that rule...


	4. Chapter 4

Bella Said good-bye to her friends and went home. When she got there she saw police cars everywhere and she jumped out of her car.

Bella saw a policeman and ran up to him.

Bella: What's happened? Is anything wrong? This is my House!

She ran up to the house and went into the front door only to see her mother crying on the floor, she looked like she had collapsed.

Bella: MUM! WHATS GOING ON? WHERE'S DAD?

Everything was going into a blur when a policeman came up to her.

Policeman: Miss I think you should sit down…im very sorry but we found your father….h….h-is dead miss im sorry…he was found murdered in her office.

Bella…no your lying…. his not dead…D-DAD!!!

She fell to the floor everything went black and she fainted. Things flashed before her, every moment she spent with her dad was being relived like the time she went to chino to visit her grandmother and the first time she brought Achilles home to meet her dad.

She opened her eyes.

Bella…Dad?

Voice: Bella? Oh thank god you're awake!

Bella: Aunt Caitlin? Is where's dad?

Caitlin: Bella baby…. his dead im so sorry.

Bella burst out crying. Her life was nothing now and she felt dead, but she wasn't and she knew it.

2 Weeks Later

Bella woke with a start from another bad dream and cried. Today was going to be awful, she was going back to school today and she didn't want to. She got dressed and went down stairs to see her Marissa her mother with a bottle of vodka in her hand.

will not make the same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery

I will not break the way you did

You fell so hard

I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far

Bella: Im going to school. Ill see you later.

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust

Not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

Bella stared at her mother who took another gulp of vodka.

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh

Every day of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

When Bella got to school she looked around…. everyone was staring at her like she was a dog.

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust

Not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

She couldn't take it…. she ran off before anyone could say something.

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I tried my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of you

I am afraid

Because of you

Because of you

Achilles saw Bella and looked at her. He had heard what happened to her father and he even cried s bit. For F.u.C.k sake he had met the guy, but he mostly felt for Bella.

Achilles: Do you think she's ok?

Lisa: She's not ok, her dad just got killed.

Achilles: Maybe I should go talk to her.

Lisa: Well it might help but then again if you were her would you want people more people to come say their sorry?

Achilles: We will see wont we?

Lisa: You mean wont I? I think if you are going to talk to her….talk to her alone.

Achilles sighed as he watched Lisa walk off. He followed the direction Bella went hoping he could find her.

Bella: What do you want?

She looked over at Achilles, why was he here? She just wanted to be alone...to think about things.

Achilles: I came to see how you are.

Bella: Well my dad is dead what news with you??

Achilles: Look if you don't want me to be sorry...o…Or nice just ask.

Bella looked up, a tear ran down her face and her make-up was smudged, she was sick of people saying they are sorry or upset because she all knew that in their hearts they weren't, but no one had said they didnt really care or be mean to her.

Bella: Why do you care how i feel Donaven?

She stood up.

Bella: Why would anyone care?

Bella walked off and Achilles looked at her. He felt her pain even though nothing had happened to him or his family he felt so bad for her, and it was killing him.

Knock. Knock.

Georgia: Bella i know you are in there. Your auntie told me...BELLA OPEN THI...(door opens)...door...

Bella looked at her friend with tears in her eyes. She was a mess.

Georgia: Babe...god look at you...look at your room!!!! My mother would kill me if i had my room like this.

Bella smiled, she realised that was the first time she had smiled in a while, why? Because for once she wasn't thinking about her dad.

Georgia: Now go have a a shower and get dressed! Because your so-called boyfriend is throwing a party so you have to be there.

Bella: A party? Now?

She paused and thought for a moment. Would a party cheer her up? Maybe not. Would alcohol? Yes most likely. And she could go a good fuck.

Georgia: Yes now so get dressed.

Bella smiled again " Ok then give me 20 minutes."

Bella: Mum im going out.

Marissa looked and her daughter and looked down again while taking a sip of what looked like vodka.

"well, bye" said Bella who looked like she was on the vurge of tears.

Marissa grabed her arm and turned around " You're going out? YOU'VE FORGOTEN YOUR DAD ALREADY. YOU DONT GIVE A SH.IT THAT YOR FATHER WAS MURDED AND HIS LYING IN THE GROUND!"

Bella started crying and tried to get her arm free of her mother " Please...mu...mum t-thats not true!!!!"

Marissa: YOU DONT GIVE A FU.CK!

Bella: I DONT GIVE A FU.CK??? I HAVE BEEN WATCHING YOU THROW YOUR LIFE AWAY! I HAVE BEEN IN MY ROOM FOR 2 WEEKS! IM TRYING TO MOVE ON! THATS WHAT DAD WOULD WANT ME...

Bella stopped and looked down " Thats w-what d-dad would...want...us..to do mum..."

Georgia walked into the room and looked around " Mrs. Atwood shes right...do you think ryan would want to see you drinking...making everyone upset...its not right."

Bella grabed georgia's arm and they left the house.

Georgia: Ok lets work.

Bella: Georgie i dont think i am ready for this...

Bella looked away ashamed.

Georgia: Babe everyone wants to see you.

Georgia looked at her best friend in the eye. Didn't bella see that if she is going to stay like this she will never have a life.

Bella: Ok...lets go

Geirgia jumped with glee and hugged her best friend. " Ok". Georgia opend the door and the music blared in their ears.


	5. Chapter 5

Claire: Bella!!! Oh my god! Your here!

Bella kissed Claire on the cheek and they hugged.

Bella: It's so good to see you! Hey do you know where josh is?

Claire flinched at josh's name... She was so afraid that Bella would find out about them, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come here after all. " I have no idea! I haven't seen him since school."

Georgia: Ok then Bella why don... wait...Bella isn't that your brother?

Bella looked over... and suddenly everything went slow. Jono looked around and saw her. She hadn't seen him since the funeral, which was about 2 weeks ago, and she realised then she really didnt have anyone to talk to...even though she was surrounded by people.

Jono saw his sister. She looked like shit. He almost felt like her was going to break down again; just seeing his sister in so much pain killed him.

Achilles: Man, are you ok?

Jono: w…w-what? Yeah it's just Bella...

Achilles looked over and felt his stomach sink. She looked beautiful, and just at that moment he realised what he was holding on to. Lisa. He quickly dropped his arm and took a sip of his beer.

Achilles: Great and look who just walked over.

Josh had just gone up to Bella and kissed her.

Jono: I swear one day i am going to kill him.

Achilles: Join the line...what he did to her...i swear I'll kill him first.

Lisa hit him and Achilles just realised what he had said." What are you talking about" said Jono.

Achilles: Nothi...Nothing...he just...

Jono: Achilles tell me!

Achilles pulled jono away from the crowd.

Josh: Babe...im so sorry i wasn't at the funeral, i just...

Bella glared at him " You just didn't know what the fuck you where going to say!"

At that very moment Jono came over and shoved Josh.

Bella: JONO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Jono: You dick! YOU THINK YOU CAN DO THAT TO MY SISTER! AND FOR FU.CK SAKE CLAIRE IS HER BEST FRIEND!

Bella: wh-what…are...you talking about!

She looked over at Claire who walked over to the door and looked like she was about to leave. Georgia blocked the door and glared at Claire.

Achilles: Jono...

Josh: WHAT THE FUCK DID U SAY TO HIM!

Achilles: I told him the truth, which is the right thing, haven't you heard?

Bella: JUST SHUT UP ALL OF YOU.

Bella was on the verge of tears, even though she didn't know that the fuck was going on...she knew it was bad.

Jono: He cheated on you! At your party! With Claire!

Bella...what? Josh...Is it true?

She looked over at Josh who put his head down, then over at Claire who looked right back.

Claire: I was drunk!

Josh: Bullshit Claire! You knew exactly what was going on! You hadn't had one drink all night!

Bella: I DONT BELIEVE YOU!

She pushed him and started to cry but she didnt care because right now all she wanted to do was cause Josh as much pain as possible.

Bella: YOU HAVE RECKED MY WHOLE LIFE! SHES MY BEST FRIEND YOU JERK.

And at that very moment she punched him...not just hard but seriously hard. He fell to the ground and hit his head on the corner of a wall and the way down, but she didnt care...

Bella: You bitch. Claire you fucking whore! You just couldn't keep your hands to yourself!

She ran out and didnt look back.

Achilles: Bella?

He ran out after her and gave Georgia a smile on the way out...

Georgia looked at Claire " Fucking crack whore!"

Bella ran down the street and onto the beach. She stoped, looked around and screamed till all the air left her lungs. Why her? Why was she always in the fault?

Achilles: BELLA?

Bella looked around and saw Achilles walking over to her. " What do you want?"

Achilles sat down next to her and noticed that her mascara was running down her face and her eyes were red from crying. But to him she looked absolutely beautiful. " I just wanted to see if you were ok... and i can see your not"

She laughed and forced a smile.

Bella: Yeah differently not... why didnt you tell me he had cheated on me before?

Achilles looked up?" How'd you kn...". He was cut of by Bella who had looked up.

Bella: How did i know you knew before? Well you would be the only person who would tell my brother...

Achilles: Oh... right...well i just didn't.

Bella: Achilles...

"Yeah."

Bella: I want to catch the son of a bitch who killed my father.

Achilles: Join the line.

Bella: I think im right at the front. Will you help me?

Achilles: What ever it takes.

Achilles kissed her forehead and held her and for the first time in weeks Bella felt like nothing could hurt her any more.

Marissa got out of the car and went into the supermarket.

Someone's thoughts.

Life. We live life, and when life is taken away from us we suffer. Passion…Its driven by hate. Why? Can't anyone... Marissa... see that when you take something away, you will always get something back. Happiness is in front of you.

Marissa walked down a aisle and started to look on a self. She looked back down the aisle and saw a hem of a coat wisp around the corner.

**Someone's thoughts.**

You hide in the shadows... but one day light will shine and i wont be a secret any more...

Josh look down at the beach and saw Achilles and Bella. They belonged together, and he knew it.

Josh sighed. He did the wrong thing. He really did love Bella, more than she could know " Damn it!".

He kicked the sand and walked off.

Bella heard a yell but didnt see anyone. She cuddled Achilles more, then looked up at him.

Bella: Achilles... Why did it end...the way it did?

Achilles: Well i don't remember it much, since i was concussed.

Bella:...Oh my god that's right. I threw a vase at your head didnt i... sorry

Achilles was silent for a while then he looked into Bella's eyes.

Achilles: We both were angry...After my brother left i feel apart. I just lost control.

Bella looked at him and felt sorry. He had gone through such a tough time in life

Achilles: Life was shit, but you were the only thing holding me together and when i thought you were slipping away i couldn't take it... so i...started drugs.

He looked away.

Bella looked at him and put her hand on his face to make him face her. " That was the one thing i couldn't handle. Even if u had have gone emo on me and dark but no drugs i would have stayed, because i loved you more than anything in the world."

Achilles broke down, he was hurt, ashamed of whom he was, he felt guilty...guilty because he put Bella through so much, but most of all he felt sorry for all the things he had done.


	6. Chapter 6

Jono walked over Keith, his best mate.

Jono: Keith...what's up?

Keith: Nothing, im tired, im wasted man...don't mess with me now!

Jono: HA this is my chance to find out if it was you who stole my formal idea!

Keith: Your a dork.

Jono: Hey... who is that?

Keith looked over to the door where jono was pointing. " Man you should know who that is..."

Jono: who?

Keith: MAN THATS ALLIE COHEN!

Jono: No way! As in Allie Summer Robets...slash Cohen?

Keith: No it's Santa! Yes Allie Roberts slash Cohen!

Jono heart gave a pound. He hadn't seen her since he was five. This must mean the Cohen's where back in town!

Allie looked over at Jono, and he watched her turn to her friend and say something. Her friend laughed and said something back, But Allie didnt laugh or say anything she just turned her head and looked at jono with a look of pure shock.

Allie Summer Cohen is back in town.

Allie walked over and smiled.

Allie: Atwood...

Jono: Cohen.

Allie laughed and hugged him. He was a little taken back but quickly hugged her back as well.

Jono: Wow like 12 years... you've grown!

Allie laughed and twirled around " yeah well a lot does happen in 12 years. And i can see you've no longer got that high pitched voice...puberty...nice!"

Jono: HEY! It's so good to have you back.

Allie: i know! Hows your dad?

Jono's smiled faded and Keith who was standing next to him put a hand on his shoulder.

Keith: you... y-you don't k-know?

Allie: Know what?

Jono: His dead.

Allie put her hand over her mouth and looked at jono. " B-but i-i no." she started to cry and looked up.

Allie: Oh my God... Dad doesn't know.

Jono: But the thing is he does. Aunty Kaitlyn called your mum.

Allie: They... didnt tell me... w-why?

Jono: I don't know.

Bella looked at her watch and groaned.

Bella: I have to get home. Mum is a mess she needs me there.

Achilles: ok ill walk you home.

Bella shoke her head and smiled at him. " No i can't get you to do that."

Achilles: well if your mum wants you home, and you want to stay ill come with you and we can hang out there.

Bella: Well... Ok.

They both got into her car. She opened her bag and searched for something. " What are you doing?"

" Trying to find this..." She pulled out her ipod and plugged it into the apple stereo.

Bella: Ok let's see if you know this

**_I am moving through the crowd..._**

Achilles: Oh my god.

_**Trying to find myself**__**  
**__**Feel like a guitar that's never played**__**  
**__**Will someone strum away?**_

Bella: I know. It took me hours on iTunes to find this.

_**(Chorus)**__**  
**__**And I ask myself**__**  
**__**Who do I wanna be?**__**  
**__**Do I wanna throw away the key?**__**  
**__**and invent a whole new me**__**  
**__**and I tell myself**__**  
**__**No One, No One**__**  
**__**Don't wanna be**__**  
**__**No One**__**  
**__**But me..**_

Achilles: The next song that comes on...

Bella: Will be our song.

_**You are moving through the crowd**__**  
**__**Trying to find yourself**__**  
**__**Feel like a guitar left on a shelf**__**  
**__**Will someone take you down?**_

Achilles: god... this is really amazing.

Bella laughed " We were so young only..."

Achilles: 6?

Bella: Yeah...Achilles...It's go dig it up.

_**(Chorus)**__**  
**__**And you ask yourself**__**  
**__**Who do I wanna be?**__**  
**__**Do I wanna throw away the key?**__**  
**__**and invent a whole new me**__**  
**__**Gotta tell yourself**__**  
**__**No One, No One**__**  
**__**Don't wanna be**__**  
**__**No One**__**  
**__**But me..**_

Achilles looked at her and smiled.

_**Your life lays out on the shadows of the wall**__**  
**__**You turn the light on to release it all**__**  
**__**You wonder what's it's like to not feel worthless**__**  
**__**So open all the blinds and turn the curtains**_

When they got to the house they went around the back and grabbed the shovels. They went down to the private beach. They started to dig and then pulled out a box.  
_**  
**__**And you ask yourself**__**  
**__**Who do I wanna be?**__**  
**__**Do I wanna throw away the key?**__**  
**__**and invent a whole new me**__**  
**__**Gotta tell yourself**__**  
**__**No One, No One**__**  
**__**Don't wanna be**__**  
**__**No One**__**  
**__**But me..**_

Bella: I don't even remember what i put in here.

Achilles: Either.

They opened the box and both looked in.

Bella: Oh my God... MY BARNEY!

Achilles: Bella...look...

He pulled out a gold chain that had a pendent on it. In the middle it had a engraving of a man... a warrior.

Bella: I gave that to you...

Achilles... Look at this.

Bella looked down at a picture from when they were about 6. She the most beautiful girl and in her arms was a handsome boy... Achilles. They were best friends and made this box to remember that.

Bella smiled at him. " Come on we better go back."

_**Yeah, i am moving through the crowd...**_

Bella: You know this is the most fun i have had in about a month.

Achilles: Yeah same.

Achilles looked up and saw something move ahead. He held Bella back.

Bella: What is it?

Achilles: shhhh.

They both watched the figure turn around to face them and then run.

Achilles: HEY!

Bella: Just leave it. The press always want to get a picture of my mum.

Achilles: Bella as much as i would love it to be them, i dont think that was the press.

Bella smiled " wooooooo scary. Come on if i don't get a coke soon im gunna die."

Marissa let the water drip down her back and face_. How on earth did things end up like this? The answer... i have no idea._

Voice: COOP?

Marissa's head shot up and she got out of the shower.

Marissa: Summer?

Summer: COOP!!!!

Marissa put on her jeans and a halter-top and ran out to the living room. There sitting on the couch was Summer and Seth.

Summer: Oh Baby!! Come here.

They hugged for about a minute and finally Marissa broke the silence.

Marissa: Sum, I've been so lost.

Summer: Im so sorry. I should have come to the funeral.

Marissa: yeah…

She backed away from Summer and looked over at Seth.

Seth: Hey.

Marissa: Oh my god Seth. I miss him so much.

Seth walked over and hugged him " I know me too."

The front door opened. Marissa looked over. " Bella why are you covered in dirt." A second later Achilles walked in. " Oh. That's why?"

Bella: Sum? Cohen? Oh my god...

Bella started crying and went over to summer and Seth and hugged them.

Summer: Hey sweetie.

Bella wiped away the tears and looked at Summer " What are you guys doing here? Wheres Allie?"

Summer: She went to catch up with some old friends. She'll be back soon.

Marissa: Hello Achilles. Staying for tea?

Bella looked at her mother and could see that she had already changed. It must have been because Summer and Seth where here, she was definitely sober.

Achilles: Umm... Yeah, sure why not.

Marissa: Ok I'll start cooking.

Summer: And I'll help.

Seth looked at summer who was glaring at him " Don't look at me. I have... i dunno...sore hands! Yeah!"

Summer: Ew Cohen your such a jerk!

Seth: I love you too baby! Hey Bella im gunna dear old mother. Where's your nearest phone?

Bella: Umm down the hall turn left, go through the double doors, then turn right and then left again and you should be in the kitchen.

Seth: I can see that after your Grandmother moved Ryan brought the maison on the hill. Now i don't really want to go into the kitchen. I my brake something... so the nearest phone would be...

Bella laughed " Yeah through those doors, next to the couch."

Seth: haha you're so funny...

He walked off in the next room, and Bella faced Achilles.

Achilles: Why didn't you just tell him it was in the next room?

Bella smiled: I just like to see him squirm.

They both laughed and made their way to her bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella put her lip-gloss in her handbag and closed it. She went over to her desk and got her books. She then went over to a box and opened it.

Summer: Sweetie?

Summer opened the door and looked in.

Bella: Yeah...

Summer: Um your mum isn't feeling to well this morning so im going to take you to school today.

Bella: Oh. W-well ok then. When will she stop?

Summer sighed and sat on her bed next to her " It going to take some time, But i think if me and Cohen and everyone put in she will be ok"

Bella: Thanks.

Summer: For what babe?

Bella: This is the one conversation I've had with an adult since dad died.

Summer: Well it was my pleasure.

She got up and walked to the door " Bella sweetie, i think you should wear the locket your dad gave you. Pearl necklaces will make you look like Taylor Townsend"

Bella: Locket it is. I would give anything to not look like her.

Jono walked down stairs and into the kitchen.

Summer: Well if it isn't Jonothan atwood.

Jono: Roberts what's up?

Summer: Nothing much chino. Have you seen Allie yet?

Jono: Have i ever. She grown a little bit.

Summer laughed and smiled.

Allie: Morning mum.

Summer: Morning. OK now lets go because i have a 11:30 meeting so chop chop people.

Bella: Jono when did you move back home?

Jono: Last night, when did you just walk in?

Bella: About 30 seconds ago.

Jono laughed: Cool lets go.

Bella walked down the archway at harbour high school and just felt so happy that she was back at school.

Achilles: Atwood!

Bella saw Achilles siting on the wall of an arch and looking very smug indeed.

Bella: Hey what are you so happy about?

Achilles: I found out some info about your dad.

Bella sat down and looked at him.

Achilles: What?

Bella: Are you gunna tell me?

Achilles: Yeah, well 2 weeks before he died they had some complaints that a stranger or why they thought was the press was sneaking around the Newport groups building.

Bella: Well that's something.

Achilles: That's not all. As i am a very good expert i would say the person that killer your dad was new to town. Anyone who lived here long enough would know the Newport groups building off by heart.

Bella: Nice going Donaven.

Achilles smiled and looked around. A group of cheerleaders were walking past.

Girl: Hey Bella.

Girls: Hi...hey Bella

Bella: uhhh Hi...guys.

They were all smiling, that was until they saw Achilles

Girl: What is she doing with that loser?

Achilles was not offended but was when he saw Bella's face.

Bella: uh look Achilles...

Achilles: its ok... your back at school rules apply.

Bella saw he was hurt...really hurt. She picked up her books. " Sorry..." she walked away not looking back.

Josh: Bella please we need to talk...

Bella sighed and looked up to him. " Maybe later." she looked around and saw Achilles walk in.

Achilles saw her and went over to her "Hey umm can i take this seat since there are no others?"

Bella: Yeah sure.

Josh grumbled and looked at Achilles.

Josh: Do you mind?

Achilles: What?

Josh: Moving away from my girlfriend.

Bella turned around to face both of them, she knew there was going to be a fight but she just didnt know when. " Josh! Im not your girlfriend any more and where just friends!"

Achilles: Man come on, she's just my friend.

Josh turned around to leave, but swung his fist into Achilles nose.

Bella: JOSH!!! STOP IT!

Josh couldn't hear her...all he wanted to do was cause Achilles as much pain as possible. He hit him in the eye, got up and kicked in the ribs.

Bella ran over to him and tried to pull him off Achilles, when josh turned around and slapped her across the face.

Bella fell down to the ground but got back up in a second and looked at josh with tears in her eyes.

Bella: AND YOU FUCKING ASK ME WHY I LEFT YOU!

Achilles: Ouch.

Bella: Well it's going to hurt!

Achilles: I don't care about me...what about you?

He touched her face where josh had hit her; she winced but looked back at him. " Its nothing...you could have broken a rib... im so sorry."

Achilles: Well I'd go through it again just so i could have this moment.

Bella: Achilles...

Achilles: Bella don't give that shit...i cant be away from you...you're undenierable...

Bella laughed and smiled at him. A tear ran down her cheek." And what happens... I don't want to go throw the shit i did last time.."

Achilles: There won't be a next time.

And with that kissed her.

Allie walked through the hallways, strutting her stuff. She had only enrolled that same day and yet everyone knew her name. Her parents had decided it was best if they stayed in Newport. She was happy, but then again, she wasn't

_**Her thoughts**_

Hmm what do i have next? Oh no...This is not my day. Why did i kiss him? Why? Jesus. Im dead...im dead.

She went over to her locker, opened with great force and put her books in...flicking her hair on the way.

Georgia: Yo Roberts?

Allie looked over her shoulder and saw Georgia. " I know your face!"

Georgia: Yeah well you should! After all i did give wizzy dizzys like every day!

Allie: Georgia!!! Oh my god. Childhood memories coming back, classic!

Georgia smiled, and laughs " Tell me about...i haven't seen you since you were like...i dunno a midget!"

Allie laughed alone with her. She looked down the corridor and stared at him and rolled her eyes.

Georgia looked as well and smiled " YO ATWOOD!"

Marissa pulled the car to a Holt, and smiled at Summer. "Come on!"

Summer: Girl i hate going to these things. I haven't been to one once in my whole life!

Marissa: I don't care. Sure my husband died but i have to do this... its important to me and to Bella.

Summer snorted, " Fine! Just as long as Taylor Townsend isn't there!!!

They both walked into their old school, people turned to look at them and just stared.

Summer: Oh no! Turn away.

Marissa: Why?

Summer: Townsend heading right for us! Run!

Marissa moaned, " To late she's seen us!"

Taylor: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!

"Well she hasn't changed has she" said summer and Taylor grabbed them both by the neck.

Taylor: SUMMER MY SISTER!!!! Oh and Marissa its sad about Ryan...

Marissa flinched as Taylor patted her arm " Im ok.."

Taylor: That's nice! It's so good to see you again! Isn't it weird how you two happened to bump into to me?

Summer smiled and laughed " Yeah totally weird...if you call trying to strangle us, bumping into you" she said in a whisper.

Taylor: Come on you guys are seeing The English teacher first. I'll take you to him

Bella opened her eyes and smiled. Across from her was a beautiful guy.

Achilles: Your kinda freaking me out... staring at me...

She jumped with surprise as he still had his eyes closed.

Bella: I wasn't doing anything...

Achilles: hmmmm.

She turned onto her back but turned her head. She couldn't help it. She just had to look at him.

Achilles: Ok i told you to stop...Now your going to get it!

She screamed and jumped off the bed, he grabbed her leg and pulls her down to the floor, getting off the bed himself.

Bella yelled as he tickled her he jumped on top of her and she stoped.

Bella: I want to wait.

Achilles: Wait?

Bella: You know what i mean.

He smiled cheeky.

Achilles: I'll wait... i just don't see the point...

Bella sighed and smiled at him " I know! i know! Its just... this time...i don't wanna rush into it..."

Achilles: OK...

Bella: OK?

Achilles: Ok...


	8. Chapter 8

Bella walked out with only shorts which where hidden under her big t-shirt. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

Jono walked into the room. " Hey sis!"

Bella: Wow someone's in a good mood.

Jono: Yeah...weird huh??

Bella: Want to hear something weird? Mum is going out on a date with my English teacher. She just txted me!

Jono: EW! Gross!

Bella: TELL ME ABOUT IT!

Jono: Well since you are dressed like that, im guessing Achilles is here.

Bella nodded and smiled " Yah, his up stairs"

Jono: Hmmm...so anyway party tonight.

Bella: Where?

Jono: Lyra's house.

Bella sighed and went to go sit on the floor 3 balcony. Jono followed her out and sat down with her " Will you come?"

Bella: Nope...

Jono Yelled in frustration " Why not?"

Bella: One, every Newport bitch will be there, two, every Newport bitch will be there, three i cant really think of a reason but it will come to me soon!

Jono smiled and laughed.

Bella: Really, i dunno...

Jono: Bel, its been almost been four months since dad died.

Bella: I know...but lately I've been thinking about other things.

Jono: Please come...

Bella: Why?

Jono: Coz mum wont let me come if you don't...

Bella gave him a face and smiled.

Jono: Ok, so what if that's Bullshit, come please?

Bella: I don't know, ask Achilles.

" Ask me what?"

They both turned around to see Achilles walk over, give Bella a kiss and sit down.

Jono: Party, tonight...Come.

Achilles: Nice, I'll go.

Bella sighed and glared at Achilles, sure one of the reasons she wasn't going was every Newport bitch will be there, but it was also that she didn't want people to know about Achilles yet.

Bella: Ok then, we will go, and mum is going to kill me, I skipped school today.

Achilles: Well just tell her you were with me!

Bella: Well, i haven't really had a chance to tell mum about us...

Achilles: Then how did you know?

He pointed to jono who was txting someone.

Jono looked up " Who me? I guessed."

Bella: Who are you txting?

Jono: Just someone...0

Allie moved put the box down in here new room.

Summer: Hun, How do you like your room?

Allie looked around and smiled " Its so nice mum! Thanks!"

Summer: Ok so what's up?

Allie: Huh?

Summer: Something is wrong, i can tell.

Allie: Nothing is wrong... i just cant figure out what to wear to this party.

Summer: Babe no matter what he will think you're hot.

Allie looked at her mother shocked " How do you know its about a boy?"

Summer: I have like ESPN or something.

Allie: Mum that's a TV station...

Summer: Oh... ok well what ev'. Don't forget tomorrow night, were having dinner at your grandparents.

Allie: Who is going?

Summer: Bella, Marissa, Jono and us.

Allie: Ok im going to get changed.

Summer smiled and walked out of the room.

Allie: Great just great...

She picked up her phone.

_'You have one new message'_

Achilles: Wow...you look amazing.

Bella twirled around " Really?" She said, " You don't look to bad yourself... But i think the eye liner is a let down"

Achilles: What's wrong with it?

Bella: It cool! It's just... a bit emo.

Achilles: I am emo

Bella: OK then, let just go.

They went down stairs to met Jono loading the bag with alcohol.

Achilles: Wow man got enough?

Jono: Not really.

Achilles: Ok, then...

Everyone walked out the door and got into the car. They arrived a few minutes to the sound of music, they did not see the dark figure watch them as they got out of the car and walked into the party.

As he watched them he smiled, his plan was working better than he thought...now all he needed to do was make sure that it was only him and Marissa, no else...and tonight he would kill the others.

Allie clicked the ok button on her phone and read the message...

_**Hey,**_

**_So im going to be so bored at this party..._**

She smiled and wrote something back.

Ding.

He looked at his phone.

_**Really? Bored? You? Never... Well im going to be more bored than you. **_

He smiled.

Ding

_**Well then Allie what do you say to a pyjama party…After the party?**_

She smiled and looked around she walked over to the door. " I think that would be nice."

Jono jumped two feet in the air and turned around.

" Don't do that!"

" Don't do what?"

" Don't do what ever your doing! It freaking scary..."

She smiled and giggled to herself. " When did you get here?"

Jono: Just before. Achilles and Bella went off somewhere. I wouldn't look for them, you're eyes would be soiled.

The music from the party pumped and they stood there for the longest time till Allie got the courage to break the silence.

Allie: Ok then, so what now?

Jono: I dunno, you want to d...

Lyra jumped on Jono and pulled him away from Allie " Lets dance!"

Jono couldn't get away from her grip and in the end gave up. He looked over to where Allie was but she had disappeared.

Achilles giggled and Bella pulled away from his neck.

" Did you just giggle?"

" ummmm No! Haha funny, nice one..." said Achilles as he laughed.

Bella: Why did you giggle?

Achilles: Because im ticklish on my neck...so when you kiss me there i laughed...

Bella: You didn't laugh you giggled! That's so cute!

They both laughed and Bella nodded at kissed him on the lips.

Girl: EW Bella what are you doing?

Bella pulled away and looked at the girl.

Bella: Uh hey, Beck...ummm….

She paused. What the hell was she doing? She loved Achilles, she shouldn't be ashamed to admit it.

Bella: Im making out with my boyfriend now beat it!

Beck: Ew, You freak!

Achilles looks down at Bella and smiled. " Thanks... I'm proud of you."

Bella: Im proud of me too.

They kissed again and they wanted it to last for a lifetime.

" Look, i think your nice and everything, but uhh, i don't like you."

" What?"

" I don't like you!"

" It's just a dance! Get over yourself Atwood"

Jono watched Lyra walk off to another guy and he looked around the room trying to spot Allie. He walked around for an hour before he spotted her sitting on a couch deep in conversation with a French exchange student.

Jono: Allie

She looked up and glared at him. " C'est le garçon."

French girl: Vraiment ? Le garçon est chaud. Quel est son nom ?

Allie: Jono.

Jono: Um i can tell you guys are talking about me!

French girl: Jono? Aimez-vous Jono?

Jono: J'espère qu'elle , ou j'avais perdu mon temps.

Allie looked over at Jono and felt the redness rise to her cheeks. How could she be stupid! He was doing Senior French too!

"No i don't." She said to the French girl

Jono Smiled fadded " Voulez-vous danser? Tanslation: Do you want to dance?"

Allie felt her face burning with embarrassment.

Allie: Salut Chole!

She got up and took Jono's hand which was out stretched.

Allie: I forgot you did French.

Jono: I know.

Allie and Jono walked out to the dance for. The music changed to something slow and Allie sighed.

_Hold up... hold on... don't be scared __  
__You'll never change what's been and gone _

He grabbed her hand and held her tight.

Jono: So where did you go off to?

"Well you and Lyra looked comfortable so i walked off. I didn't want to spoil you special night with her." She said bitterly and didn't look and Jono

_May your smile... Shine on... Don't be scared __  
__Your destiny may keep you warm. _

Jono: She's...weird.

Allie looked up " I thought you liked her."

Jono: Her? Ew no. I like someone else.

Allie Shivered when she felt his hand on her back. " Well cousin do tell."

Jono looked at her with sadness in his eyes " Were not really cousins by blood."

_Cos all of the stars are fading away __  
__Just try not to worry you'll see them some day __  
__Take what you need and be on your way __  
__And stop crying your heart out _

Allie looked away, he was making her feel very uncomfortable " Hey look there's Bella and Achilles"

Jono sighed and looked her: Let's got over to them.

He didnt want to make her feel weird so he let go of her and followed her over to his sister.

_Get up... Come on... why you scared __  
__You'll never change what been and gone _

_Cos all of the stars are fading away __  
__Just try not to worry you'll see them some day __  
__Take what you need and be on your way __  
__And stop crying your heart out _

Bella: Hey guys!

**BANG**

_Cos all of the stars are fading away __  
__Just try not to worry you'll see them some day __  
__Take what you need and be on your way __  
__And stop crying your heart out_

People around them screamed and feel to the floor. Jono jumped over Allie and Achilles' over Bella, except Bella wouldn't move!

" What the! Bella get down!"

_stop crying your heart out..._

_stop crying your heart out ..._

Bella looked at Achilles and smiled. She let go of her stomach to reveal a bloodstained mark.

She fell.

_stop crying your heart out ..._

_stop crying your heart out ..._

Achilles: NO! BELLA!

He put her in his arms as he looked up and watched a figure turn around and leave. He felt the tears start to fall from his face as a droplet of blood fell from Bella's mouth.

" I love you" She whispered as she feel into darkness.

Jono: Bella!

Everyone was getting off the floor and walking over.

Achilles: No Bella, don't leave me...Not now...

Allie: Bella...

The three of them sobbed into their hands, Bella's body lied there like a limp girl who was asleep. She didnt move, She didnt breath, she didn't live.

_stop crying your heart out ..._

Hey guys!

I thought I would just say a few quick words. To those of you who have read my story since the beginning THANKS SOOOOO MUCH! They have spend the last…what?… 4 years helping me write. It would be great if I could get some feedback guys! It would really help! And criticism! I must have that!

Enjoy

From Georgie

xxxx

Ps sorry about taking so long to post... but im on holidays so lucky u! Also

The French translated

1. " C'est le garçon." That's the boy

2. French girl: Vraiment ? Le garçon est chaud. Quel est son nom ? Really? That guy is hot! What's his name?

3. Jono. Jono

4. French girl: Jono? Aimez-vous jono? Jono? Do you like/love Jono?

Jono: J'espère qu'elle , ou j'avais perdu mon temps. I hope she does, because i would have wasted my time for nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

Marissa rushed into the room to see everyone in the room looking pale, but none of which were paler than Achilles.

Marissa: Achilles! What happened?

Achilles looked up with tears poring down his face " She fell, someone shot her."

Marissa grabbed hold of one of the chairs to stop herself from falling.

Marissa: Oh my god...

Doctor: Marissa Atwood?

Marissa turned around to face the doctor and Achilles, Jono and Allie jumped to their feet.

Marissa: Yes?

Doctor: Your daughter was operated on and im afraid she will properly not last the night.

Achilles: w-what?

Doctor: The bullet that hit her damaged her spinal cord; if she does survive it is likely she will not be able to walk.

Allie turned around and let out a cry, which she muffled. " Can we see her?"

Doctor: You may. She is still asleep but I'm sure she can hear you.

Achilles walked over to Marissa who looked like she was going to collapse, and hugged her as she cried into his shoulder.

They all walked into Bella's room and looked at her.

" Bella..." Said Achilles in a hushed voice.

Jono: Mum...

Jono looked like he was going to break down and faint. Marissa walked over to him and held him tight.

Jono: How could this happen.

Marissa kissed Bella on the head and smiled " My baby."

Allie: This is going to be a long night. I-i'll get the coffee.

Bella opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She was in a white room, and a figure looked over her. Suddenly a rush of pain hit her. She gave a scream and the figure moved closer.

" Shhhh it's alright, I'm here."

Bella looked at the person and gave a sweet smile.

" D-dad?"

Ryan: Ciao Bella.

Bella smiled remembered the days when Ryan was alive. That was what he would say to her at night 'Ciao Bella' She let out a soft whimper of sadness and felt a tear roll down her face.

Bella: Dad... Where am i.

Ryan: Somewhere safe.

Bella looked at the cords attached to her " Am I in heaven?"

Ryan eyes sparkled with th glint of water " Something like that munchken."

Bella: Achilles?

Ryan: His fine...Just rest...I'll be here with you always.

Bella heard footsteps and Ryan disappeared, she cried as the room came into view. She was in Hospital.

" This is dangerous..." She said as she passed the dark room.

" Just a little longer..." He said his voice was harsh and angry.

_Well no one told me about her__  
__The way she lies__  
__Well no one told me about her__  
__How many people cried___

_Well no one told me about her__  
__The way she lies__  
__Well no one told me about her__  
__How many people cried_

" SOMEONE IS HURT! THAT WASN'T THE PLAIN! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER! SHE IS GOING TO DIE!"

He paused and looked at her.

" I Know..."

She felt the tears falling down her face " I can't do this. We go on with the plain for a week... If nothing happens we come out."

_But it's too late to say you're sorry__  
__How would I know?__  
__Why should I care?__  
__Please don't bother to find her__  
__She's not there___

_Well no one told me about her__  
__Well no one told me about her__  
__How many people cried_

" I need more time!"

" I CANT RISK ANOTHER KIDS LIFE!"

_But it's too late to say you're sorry__  
__How would I know?__  
__Why should I care?__  
__Please don't bother trying to find her__  
__She's not there__  
__She's not there… _

She grabbed her jacked and walked away. He watched her walk away, all he needed was time, but he didn't have it.

_My Man's got a heart..._

_She's not there..._

Achilles passed the coffee over to Allie who was sitting down next to the asleep Marissa.

Jono: Should i wake mum?

Achilles: Nuh, she's gone through enough let her sleep.

He looked into the window of Bella's room not being able to see much.

Allie: You go spend time with her.

Achilles: Are you sure.

Jono: Yeah we can hold the fort.

Achilles nodded and walked into Bella's room.

" Hey Baby..." he said as he sat down.

" a...achill...?"

Achilles jumped to his feet as he saw Bella with her eyes open.

Achilles: OH MY GOD!

Jono and Allie rushed in to see Bella looking at them. " Go get mum," said Jono to Allie as he walked over to his sister.

Moments later Marissa rushed in.

Marissa: Bella...

Bella smiled and closed her eyes.

" I saw dad..."

Marissa flinched and tears rolled down her face. Achilles Held her hand tight. Marissa took off her jacket and went over to sit next to her daughter.

The doctor rushed in and smiled.

Doctor: This is a surprise... you have a very strong daughter Mrs. Atwood. Now lets see.

Achilles got up and hugged his girlfriend. " Baby...they operated on you...the bullet severed your spinel cord...they couldn't fix it.

Bella smiled faded and she looked at Achilles.

Bella: If they couldn't fix it, how come i can move my toe?

Doctor: What?

He lifted the blanket off her feet and everyone stood in shock to see her big toe move.

The doctor got a pen and pressed it against her leg.

Doctor: Do you feel this?

Bella: Yes...

" This?"

" Yes..."

She burst out in tears if happiness.

2 days later...

Bella: No way!

Allie looked over.

Bella: Indian McAdams coming to stay in Newport.

Allie made a face and looked at the magazine Bella was holding.

" Who's he?"

Bella: Rachel McAdams son! Duh!

Allie: Nay!

Bella nodded: Way!

Allie: Hot!

Someone walked in the door. It was guy about 19, he had spikey short brown hair and a soft face (LOOKS EXACTY LIKE Jensen Ackles!!!! so freaking hot!).

" Hey... I'm Dean."

Bella: Hey...I'm Bella and this is Allie.

Dean: Hey. Well im here to service your needs.

Bella smiled and laughed to herself.

Allie: Damn girl! I wish i were hospital. Im outtie. Bye.

Bella: Bye. Oh and tell Achilles to come over later.

Allie: OK.

Dean sniggered a bit and Bella looked at him.

" What?" she said.

Dean: Achilles? Does he have a sister or bother name Aristotle or Artimes?

Bella smiled sarcastically and looked away.

Dean: I'm sorry i didn't mean to judge the Greek guys name.

Bella: Well that's the best apology I've heard in a while…And his not Greek.

Dean smiled and revealed his white, straight teeth. Bella looked at him properly when he moved into the light. He had greenish hazel eyes and was very toned. He had a bad boy look to him.

Dean: So what's your story?

" Of how i got here?" she said giving him a questionless look. He smiled and nodded. " Yeah."

" Well i was at a party with my boyfriend when i got shot in the stomach"

Dean: It doesn't sound to bad.

Bella sighed: It would be if you knew what has happened this year.

Dean: What happened?

Bella stared at him. He was the first person that she had met who didn't know her.

" You don't know who i am?"

" Nope"

" Im guessing you don't read magazines."

" Obviously... But im guessing you're famous."

He sat down near her bed and took off his white jacket to reveal a grey jumper and jeans.

Bella: I'm not that famous. I'm mentioned twice in some magazines, but that only because my dad was famous.

Dean: Was?

Bella: Yeah… he died 5 months ago.

Dean: Wow you have had a bad year.

His tone of voice didn't change when she had mentioned Ryan. His facial expression were comforting and clean, this guy reminded Bella of her father. He had a way of not expressing his emotions in anyway. To some people this was a sign to back away but to Bella, well she just wanted to get closer.

A week had almost past and Bella was getting very sick of hospital.

" Hey Dean." Said Bella as the Helper walked in. She sat up in her bed and smiled.

Dean: How is the patient today?

Bella: Getting bored of this place, and i see this is coming to be a daily routine.

Dean flushed a bit but once again it disappeared in a flash. " You know it."

Bella smiled and flushed a bit herself.

" When can i get out of here?"

" Maybe in a day or two. You could get out today, but you would have to have a doctor come to the house."

Bella sighed and looked around the flower filled room.

Bella: Its better than here.

Dean: I'll tell you what...I put in a good word for you to the doctor.

Bella smiled but then put on a serious face.

" What's the catch?"

" There is no catch...except if i do that, i get to teach you how to surf."

Bella laughed. Every day he would come in a talk to her, everyday she would say she wanted to surf, and he just happened to know how.

Bella: Deal.

Dean: Well then Miss Atwood packs your bags.

He walked over to the hotel door and opened it.

" Hey what took you so long?"

"I was out to lunch, what's going on?" she said as she placed her Chanel bag on the chair.

" My week is over. I have to come out right?" He said walking over to her.

" Yeah i guess. This is going to be very weird. And they will kill us. At least we wont go to jail." She said hugging him tightly. She never wanted anything to happen to him.

" Hows that girl doing? Still alive?" He asked her after he kissed her on the lips.

" You went to see her didn't you?"

" So, I watched her sleep..."

She sighed and pulled away from him

" God Damn! Anyone could have seen you. And it's kinda weird for someone like you to hang around in her room. What if her brother saw?"

" He didn't"

She got up and grabbed her bag.

" Where are you going" He said quickly.

" I have a date." she said

They kissed again and she left.

Achilles: Ready to go babe?

Bella picked up her last t-shirt and all of her flowers. She got her clothes and put them in her suitcase. She bended over and let out a small scream.

Bella: Ahh when will this pain stop!

Achilles rushed over and pulled her up " No bending, remember?"

Bella: Yeah, Yeah i got it.

Knock Knock

" Your Brother's got the car out the front."

Bella: Thanks Dean.

Achilles picked up her stuff and they started to walk out. They got to the front door put her stuff in the car and Bella went up to Dean and hugged him.

Bella: Thanks.

Dean hugged her back and let go " No probs. I come and see you tomorrow ok?"

Bella: Sure...

Achilles: Thanks man. See ya!

They all got in the car and started to drive.

" Wow it feels good not to be in there." Said Bella rubbing her soft arms to keep them warm.

Achilles gave her a kiss on the head and smiled. His anger over Dean and Bella being so close lowered to a minimum.

Bella: Hey Jono?

Jono: Yeah?

Bella: Where's mum?

Jono: She's over at Aunt Summer's for something. Some company Lunch.

Bella: I bet its because mum and Summer want to start modelling again.

Achilles: Probably.

They turned up the driveway and Bella heard the sound of the ocean. She was so glad she was home.

Once she had taken her stuff up to her room and settled in she walked out on the balcony. She picked up her packet of cigarettes and lighter and lit it. She moaned to the taste.

" It's been four years since i saw you smoke."

Bella jumped took the cigarette out of her mouth and blew out the smoke.

Bella: I don't smoke...I do it like 2 every two years.

Achilles smiled took it from her hand, and blew from it. Bella smiled a took it back gratefully and cuddled her legs.

Achilles: What's the matter?

Bella looked at him " Nothing."

Achilles smiled and laughed: I know it's not nothing. I have known you way to long to believe a lie.

Bella finished her cigarette and didn't speak until the last blow of smoke was released from her mouth.

" I miss him Donaven."

" Who?"

" Dad..." she said, and with that she cried, " I miss him so much"

He went over and hugged her tightly letting the tears collide with his cheek like a rain drop on a bit of sand. Not only was she in pain, but the pain leaked into his heart and all they could do was sit there and cry for hours.

_**One missed call**_

He looked at the number and smiled. He dialled a number and listened to the message she left

**_Hey it me...I found him. Be there tomorrow night, oh and don't forget the gun._**

He laughed with delight and started to pack his bag.

"Finally"

Allie: SUCK! I beat you!

Jono: Um...no...no you didn't!

Allie laughed and put on a sarcastic face " Don't lie, its not good for you self esteem."

She put down the playstation set and went into the kitchen, Jono followed suit and saw his mother going through the mail in the guest hall.

Jono: Hey mum.

Marissa: Hey sweetie. Jono there is a letter for you. And don't forget tomorrow we are having that family dinner. You know? The one we were going to have before your sister got shot.

Jono grabbed the letter and looked at his mother weirdly " Are you ok?"

Marissa: Yeah...What? Oh no im fine... its just Simon was not all he cracked up to be. I'm not ready for dating. Not just yet. But i invited him over tomorrow.

Jono nodded and went back into the kitchen.

Allie: Cola or water? Jono?

Jono looked up from the letter " Wha?"

" What is it?"

" A letter"

" No duh! What's it about?"

Bella walked into the room and looked over Jono's shoulder. " Wow is that the stupid drawing school? Didn't you put your application in like 3 years ago?"

Jono: Yep

Allie looked over at Bella and smiled. " I bet it goes, Dear Mr Atwood, stop."

Bella: After many, many years of looking over your crappy application, we regret to inform you that your application has been denied, stop.

Allie: Sorry it took 3 years to replied, comer.

" We just couldn't be fucked, stop." Said Bella and both Allie and her burst out in fits of laughter.

Jono: More like your application has been accepted...

A/B: WHAT?

Jono: I got it...

Bella rushed over " Nay it must be a miss print."

Jono: Yeah probably.

Allie: No...it's not, it's hand signed. They would look over a hand signed.

Bella: LOVE'S IT!

She hugged Jono and kissed him on a cheek. Allie did the same turning a bit red.

Marissa walked in and heard the news.

Marissa: Oh, who what have thought!

Bella: Not me! You're off to New York bro! Nice work!

Allie smiled faded " New York?"

Marissa: Mmm Yeah the school is there.

Jono: This is my dream. I still can't believe it.

Bella patted him on the back. " Believe it bro!"

Bella: Mum i don't want to clean! We have a maid for that...and not only one... no! But five!

Marissa sighed and looked at her daughter " This house is too big for five maids, Bella you should know that."

Summer: Coop!

Marissa: Go get dressed Bella! Now! And get Achilles to serve the dinner.

Bella stuck her finger at her mother as she walked out of the room. Marissa Smiled and laughed to herself.

She went stairs. Everyone had arrived, even Simon.

Simon: Wow.

Marissa smiled and greeted him and everyone else. Even though she wasn't as young as she used to be her figure was amazing. She was wearing Bettina Linao jeans with a seduce top.

Bella came down the stairs kissing Achilles and repeatedly tripping because she wasn't watching where she was going.

Seth: Hem...

Bella looked over.

Bella: My bad. GRANDMA!!!

She ran over to Kirsten and Sandy. She hugged them tightly.

Kirsten: Hello! Wow sex must really increase your mood.

Jono: Ew Grandma that's just wrong...

Everyone looked up to see Jono come down the stairs.

Jono: Is it just me or are we in Princess Diaries. I'm entering gracefully!

Allie walked into the room " Jono stop being an ass!"

" Wow" He said under his breath as he saw Allie. She was dressed in a mini skirt with a tank top.

Sandy: Lets eat...

Bella pushed her way through the family " WATCH OUT PEOPLE! FOOD IS MY PASSION". When she knocked someone she turned around. It was Simon.

Bella: Mr O'lean? I kissed in front of you.

She mad a disgusted face and stuck out her tongue " Ohhhh That's just wrong..."

The family ate and by the end of the night the food on the plates were gone.

Marissa: What is that smell? Bella!

Bella turned around sweetly " Yes mother dear?"

Marissa: Don't 'Yes mother dear' me! Next time don't smoke in the house.

Bella put on a babies voice: SOOORRY

Marissa: Simon will you help me with the plates?

Simon: Of course.

They walked out into the kitchen and put the plates in the washer.

Simon: I should go.

Marissa: So soon?

Simon: Yeah...sorry.

Marissa: Well if you want. Its been a fun night. Im sorry it had to end.

She walked him to the door. But when she opend it someone was already there.


	10. Chapter 10

Bella went into the guest hall to see what the shouting was about.

Bella: Mum what's going on?

She Gasped. Her Hands flew over her mouth. This was impossible...

She trembled. She felt her knees struggle to hold her. This couldn't be happening.

FLASH BACK

I held my mothers hand as we walked over to the grassy hill. People turned to face us and look at us. I felt their eyes burn into me, none of them really caring. Jono put a hand on my shoulder as he saw me, his sister, and trembled.

Everyone sat down except us, we stood there over a grave. The grave of my father.

Jono: Stay strong.

Where are we? What the hell is going on?  
The dust has only just begun to fall,  
Crop circles in the carpet, sinking, feeling.  
Spin me round again and rub my eyes.  
This can't be happening.  
When busy streets a mess with people  
would stop to hold their heads heavy.

I faced him and put my sunglasses over my eyes. Wanting to hide my face.

Minister: We are gathered here today to celebrate the life and morn the death of Ryan Atwood, Bella if you would start.

Hide and seek.  
Trains and sewing machines.  
All those years they were here first.

There it was. My name. How i feared it, this was my father funeral. A part of me was gone, and even before i stepped up to the lectern, the white material that was draped off the structure, a tear feel and i knew that no matter what i could not be strong.

"The rich and the poor listen to the voice of death. The learned and the unlearned listen. The proud and the humble listen..." I said as the wind blew my hair into shapes and my mouth barely was able to move. " The honest and deceitful listen; the old and the young listen. But when death speaks to us, what does it say?". Tears pored down made face and i could not speak. I looked at the people staring at me.

In the crowd i saw my Grandmother who looked like she was going to spew, my grandfather held her tight, my brother stood out like and albino, white as anything. There were people from my fathers work. But the one person who stood out the most was wasn't wearing black. He was wearing a yellow wife beater and jeans. I gave a laugh as i saw who it was. It was Achilles. I felt a rush of courage.

I continued.

"It does not say, "Fear me". It does not say, "Wonder at me." It does not say "Understand me". But it says to us: "Think of life; Think of the privilege of life; Think how great a thing life may be made."

I did it. It was over. I gave a whimper and burst out crying. Jonathan, my brother, rushed to my aid holding me and taking me back to my seat.

Oily marks appear on walls  
Where pleasure moments hung before.  
The takeover, the sweeping insensitivity of this  
still life.

Hide and seek.  
Trains and sewing machines. (Oh, you won't catch me around here)  
Blood and tears,  
They were here first.

Jono got up next and read a poem like mine..

"To everything there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven: A time to be born, and a time to die; a time to plant, and a time to pluck up that which is planted; A time to weep, and a time to laugh; A time to get, and a time to lose; a time to keep, and a time to cast away; A time to rend, and a time to sew; a time to keep silence, and a time to speak; A time to love, and a time to hate; a time of war, and a time of peace."

Mmm, what you say?  
Mm, that you only meant well? Well, of course you did.  
Mmm, what you say?  
Mm, that it's all for the best? Ah off course it is.  
Mmm, what you say?  
Mm, that it's just what we need? And you decided this.  
Mmm what you say?  
What did she say?

Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth.  
Mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut-outs.  
Speak no feeling, no I dont believe you.  
You don't care a bit. You don't care a bit.

Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth.  
Mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut-outs.  
Speak no feeling, no I don't believe you.  
You don't care a bit. You don't care a bit.

The minister said his last words and praises. My mother held tightly to the vase, which carried my father's ashes. We helped her up and we walked over to the coffin. We poured some in and laid flowers on top. It was over... my life was over.

You don't care a bit.  
You don't care a bit.  
You don't care a bit.  
You don't care a bit.  
You don't care a bit.

END OF FALSHBACK

Jono walked out too.

" Oh my god... Bella...do you see what i see?"

A tear fell from my face to the floor and i glared at the person " I see it Jono."

" Hey guys... Jonathan... Ciao Bella..."

They looked at him and then at their mother who would not look at them, and finally to Simon who was being held by none other...than their father.

Okay hope you like it!

it would be great if i could get some reviews!!

xxx


	11. Chapter 11

Ryan walked closer to his kids but the back away. He knew they wouldn't understand very well, but this goes beyond that.

Bella: This is one fucked up dream.

Ryan smiled at his daughter " It isn't a dream Bella"

Marissa: Guys just breath.

Jono: Breath? My dead father is standing in front of me!

Everyone else heard the noise and came into the room.

Summer Gasped and Kirsten looked like she was going to faint.

Seth: Oh finally! God man, that's the longest secret i ever kept!

Achilles walked in with Allie and looked around. What was going on?

Bella felt everything close in around her it was too much.

"This isn't real!" She screamed. She started breathing faster, gasping for air, that didn't seem to be getting through at all.

Ryan: Bella…

Jono went down to sit on the step.

"THIS ISN'T REAL!"

Achilles rushed over to Bella as she started to fall. Everything had gone black.

* * *

Summer: COHEN, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!

Marissa: Summer cant we keep the shouting to a minimum? She's waking up.

Bella looked up and the whole family was standing around her. " How long have i been out?"

Achilles: About two hours.

He patted the cloth on her head, smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

Bella: Where's Jono?

Seth: He ran out, couldn't take it.

Then it all came back to Bella. Her father was alive. She got up and looked around to find her dad sitting on the couch.

" I think it's time to tell us what the fuck is going on."

Ryan looked up at Bella and motioned for everyone to sit down. Marissa went to sit over with her husband and grabbed his hand for support.

Ryan: 6 months ago, there was a break in at my work. Nothing had been stolen, but my office was trashed from one side to the other. We watched the security tapes and saw it was man, but we didn't see his face. That's when the letters started, threatening to kill all of you. I couldn't take it. Over the next few weeks i watched my back, and i was interested to find out that the man, was tracking me. We tried to catch him but he always got away.

Bella leaned on Achilles, she thought she was going crazy. This couldn't be her dad.

" So we set up a plain, that i would be killed...or at least the killer thought i would be killed."

Allie: But there was a body...

Ryan: Which we set up to look like i was sleeping. He never saw my face. And for that my death to be real... we had to make people believe it was real.

" So you made your family suffer."

Everyone turned around to see Jono walk into the room. He sat down next to Bella and grabbed her hand.

Ryan: I didn't mean for it to last more than a day. I didn't even want to do it in the first place. But everyone agreed it was to keep you safe.

Bella: No you just made us die! Do you know how much i wanted to die? I came close twice...

Marissa looked at her daughter " Bella, i thought he was dead to..."

Ryan: It killed me to see all of you like that. And at the funeral...

Allie: You were at the funeral?

Ryan: Yeah...and i loved the speeches...

Bella felt her face starting to get wet from the tears. She wanted to scream and punch him.

"... So i searched for the guy that tried to kill me. I looked for anything that could lead me to him... I watched over all of you..."

Achilles: That was you... The night Bella and me were down near the beach digging up that box, you were there.

Ryan: Yes, and i had to run for my life when you saw me. After i saw that my family was starting to break down i sent Summer and Seth to help with stuff...

Allie gasped. That was why her father had suggested they moved back.

Ryan: But when that didn't help your mother i went to see her my self... knowing that the secret could come out... it was better than watching my Wife suffer.

Marissa smiled and put her head on Ryan's shoulder. " It took some time for me to believe" She said as she smiled at Ryan " I thought i was going crazy. But in the end i realised he was real. He told me the story and offered to help."

Ryan: We didn't have any suspects... Until you were shot Bella. We realised that the person wasn't after me, but your mother.

Bella: You came to visit me in hospital. Just before Achilles came in...I thought you were a dream.

Ryan smiled at his daughter " I couldn't bare the thought of losing you. I was going to tell you then about everything, but you seem to be hooked up with something else."

Seth laughed : Haha good one...

Everyone stared at him weirdly.

Summer: Nice going Cohen! Thanks for breaking the emotional bond!

Allie: God dad!

Ryan: Anyway, we realised it was your teacher. He was new to town...

Achilles: HA! i knew it! I should become a detective!

Kirsten hit him on the head and shushed him.

" So he was new to town, and he was freaky, so your mother invited him over tonight."

Bella: How did you guys plan all of this?

Marissa: We met at the hotel. I must say after you got shot i wanted your father to come out. But i gave him a week.

Ryan: And we caught him... Which reminds me Seth, ring the police and tell them we have him.

Seth: Right O

He walked out of the room; all eyes followed him but then turned back to Ryan. Bella got up and walked around the room for a bit before opening her mouth.

Bella: Who knew?

Ryan: The police, your mother, Sandy, and Seth

Bella tuned around tears poring down her face " You ruined my life..."

And with that she ran upstairs

* * *

" The press reported today that a employee at the Newport Group is alive... Ryan Atwood was thought to have been murdered... We don't have any other information at this time..."

Bang

Achilles: Bella don't throw a shoe at the TV.

Bella sighed and picked up the shoe she threw " What am i supposed to do? Go out the front of the house and say I don't care that my father caused me 5 months of pain and suffering... His a great dad! And if you don't notice im being sarcastic!"

Achilles smiled and grabbed her face. She looked into his eyes and kissed him. After a few minutes the kisses started to get passionate, and they both fell back on the bed. Achilles put his hands up her back and under her top, stroking her soft skin.

His hands went up and down her body. Feeling every inch of her. Achilles unbuttons her shirt. He kissed Bella passionately. Achilles kissed her neck as he fumbled to get her skirt off. As he does that, Bella unbuckles his pants and takes them off.

"Are you sure?" He asked in-between kisses.

Bella: I've never been more sure in my life.

" Oh god...That's just wrong"

" What is?"

" I mean come on, they're like...EW!" Said Allie in disgust.

" Haven't you ever done it before?" Asked Jono what looked over to her.

" Who me? No..." She answered shortly

They both sat in front of the TV and were eating popcorn she grabbed some and shoved it in her mouth " Nope i find boxing disturbing. I mean, there's blood everywhere! And im a girl...Us girls don't beat people up like guys do."

Jono: God when will the press go away?

Jono looked out his bedroom window and looked around. There were new reporters everywhere, just trying to get a glimpse of Ryan.

Allie: Do you forgive him yet?

" Who dad?"

"Yeah…"

Jono looked over at her and smiled " I guess im going to have to sooner or later, why not now?"

Allie nodded "He was only doing it for you guys."

Jono: Yeah i know... Want to go down to the beach.

Allie: Surf? I'm up for it if you are...

Jono: Awesome. Let's go!

* * *

Author Note: Hello all! I know its all very rushed but there is a lot to get through! I hope you are enjoying this story, I wrote it a couple of years ago. I never finished it and basicly that's what I intend to do!

Its really awesome to get reviews! It keeps me motivated  hehe

SO REVIEW AWAY!

X

Georgie


	12. Chapter 12

" Just go up and talk to her..."

Ryan: She won't want to Marissa, she hates me!

Marissa rolled her eyes and hit him.

Ryan: Ouch!

Marissa: Just go!

Ryan rubbed his arm where he was struck and walked up to the top floor of the house. I't took him a while to get up there, and when he did he made himself to her room. Each of the kids had a floor to them selfs and Bella's (Being the oldest) had the biggest floor.

He knocked on her bedroom door and Achilles answered.

Achilles: Hey Ryan...

Ryan: Hey, Um is Bella in here?

Achilles smiled and leaned against the door frame.

Achilles: Nuh she's in the music room...

" Thanks" Said Ryan turning to leave.

Achilles: Ryan?

" Yeah"

Achilles: Be easy with her...She's still a mess.

Ryan thanked Achilles and walked down the hallways till he reached the music room. If there was one thing Bella had loved it was music. She had the most amazing voice he had ever heard, and a talent for writting. He smiled at the thought of when he brought her her first electric guitar.

He was about to open the door when he heard Bella on her microphone and piano.

Bella: wait for the postman to bring me a letter  
And I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better  
And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders  
Family in crisis that only grows older  
Why'd you have to go?  
Why'd you have to go?  
Why'd you have to go?

Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am broken, but I am hopin  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am crying, a part of me's dying  
But these are, these are the confessions of a broken heart

And I wear all your old clothes your old polo sweater  
I dream of another you, one who would never  
Never, leave me alone to pick up the pieces  
A Daddy to hold me, that's what I needed  
So why'd you have to go?  
Why'd you have to go?  
Why'd you have to go?

Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I don't know you, but I still want to  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
Tell me the truth, did you ever love me?  
'Cause these are, these are the confessions of a broken heart  
Of a broken heart

I love you  
I love you  
I love you  
I ...!  
I love you!

Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I don't know you, but I still want to  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
Tell me the truth, did you ever love me?  
Did you ever love me?  
These are the confessions of a broken heart

Ohh yeah

I wait for the postman to bring me a letter...

Bella looked up see her father in the door way. He saw the thick eye liner smuged and dripped down her face from crying.

Ryan: Nice song...

Bella: You weren't surposed to hear it...

She wipped her face to clear it of tears.

Ryan sighed and went to sit down on the red leather couch in the corner. Bella joined him.

Bella: Why did you do it?

Ryan: I did it for you...So that you wouldn't have to lose me, really. I didn't want to get you hurt.

Bella: IM ALREADY HURT DAD!

Ryan: im so sorry...

He got up and walked to the door.

" Daddy wait..."

Bella got up and hugged him.

Bella: I missed you...

Ryan: I missed you too...

* * *

Jono got back on his board after being knocked off by a wave.

Allie: HA! SUCK ATWOOD!

Jono smiled and looked at her " Thanks for the comment... nice to know im loved Allie summer Joan Cohen!"

Allie: Oh no...You did not just call me my full name!

Jono laughed to himself. "Why do you hate it?"

Allie: Because its EW! I mean seriously! Joan? What were my parents thinking.

Jono: I think it's beautiful.

Allie looked at him and blushed for an instance. She loved the way he always made her feel good, she could be herself with him. No questions asked. The humour side of her came out when she was with him. They both flirted without even realising it.

Jono: I think I'll use your full name more often

Allie: Alright...

Jono: Wow! Normally i would get kicked in the head if i said that!

Allie: I've changed...

They swam for another hour then went up to the beach. They both fell onto their towels but something blocked out the sun.

Allie looked up and saw a person standing near them.

" Hey I'm Sean, I just moved in next door."

Allie smiled and got up " Im Allie. Allie Cohen"

Sean: Hey...

Allie: Hey...

Jono looked up and between the two; there was defiantly something sparking. He cursed under his breath and got up to sand next to Allie.

Jono: Hi I'm Jono. We live next door.

Sean: wha? Oh hey...Nice to meet you.

* * *

It was the last day of semester and time for Christmas Break. Just one more school day, and everyone were excited.

Bella and Jono got into their cars and looked at each other.

Jono: Race?

Bella: It that a challenge little bro?

Jono: You know it!

Bella: LOVES IT!

Jono had to pick up Allie and Bella had to pick up Achilles.

Bella: Wait is this fair? I mean your picking up Sumz and im picking up Achilles...it will take longer for me...

Jono: Why?

Bella: Because it takes a long time to even get out of the bedroom.

They both revved their cars.

" Ready??"

" Ready..."

"GO!"

Jono got out of the car and did a happy dance.

Jono: I beat her! I beat her! I beat her!

Allie: Nice going... i nearly got killed. And we didn't even win!

Jono: Wait...what?

Jono looked around and saw his sister, leaning against a wall with Achilles smoking.

Bella smiled and laughed " Going to have to be a bit quicker little bro!"

Bella laughed and kissed Achilles, which soon turned into a make out session.

Allie: ARH! Lets go this is gross.

Jono put his arm around her and kissed her head. Allie smiled and looked at him, they were an inch away from each other...there lips were about to touch...

" Allie?"

Allie pulled away suddenly and put her hair around her ears. She looked up and Jono groaned.

Allie: Oh hey Sean!

Sean: Hey...

She hugged him and smiled " I didn't know that you were going to harbour."

Sean: Yeah i got in. Hey Jono.

Jono: Hi

Allie glared at Jono then turned back to Sean. He was tall and handsome, not as much as Jono but he had the most beautiful eyes, Light green.

Allie: Oh this is Bella and Achilles.

The both of them waved not taking their lips away from each other.

Allie: And you know Jono, my cousin.

Jono stepped in at that moment to defend his right " By marriage/adoption...So basically were not even related."

Sean: ok then...

* * *

Georgia rushed over to her friend nocking people over on the way. " BELLA O.M.G."

Bella looked up from her locker.

Achilles: STAMPEED!

Bella laughed and Georgia put on a hurt face " Piss off Achilles i need to talk to my friend!"

Bella kiss Achilles good-bye and turned to Georgia " So what's up?"

Georgia: Well i was chatting up this new kid and he said he knew you...

Bella felt someone put there hands over her eyes.

" Guess who?"

Bella felt the hands and her heart skipped a bit. She listened to the voice and screamed.

" DEAN!!!!"

She gave him a big hug and let go smiling.

Dean: Hey you!

Bella: Oh my god...what are you doing here?

Dean: Well I've been here for 2 weeks. You just haven't been to school. Family problems?

Georgia: Family problems? Do you even watch the news?

Bella: Dad...Alive.

Dean: Oh...

Bella: I can't believe your here! And you still owe me those Surfing lessons.

Dean smiled and put his arm around her shoulders. " You know it girl..."

They all walked off to class.

* * *

Allie and Jono walked off together and she hit him after they had walked into the hallways.

Jono: Ouch! What was that for?

Allie: I dunno...maybe it was by marriage/adoption...So basically were not even related speech... or maybe when you gave him the biggest-…!

He kissed her cheek and started to walk off. She smiled and walked after him.

" What was that for?"

Jono: That was for you...

Allie: You know sometimes Atwood i don't get you...Like i seriously don't get you.

They both smiled and walked off to class with his arm around her.

* * *

I hope you liked it!

REVIEW!!!

More coming soon 

X Georgie


	13. Chapter 13

Allie looked at the roof of the bedroom and turned around to face him.

" When are you leaving?"

She saw his eyes look over his drawing book and smile. His eyes shining in the light. " Stand still...Two weeks"

Allie: Two weeks?

Jono: Yeah.

Allie: Oh... For how long?

Jono: What's with all the questions?

Allie sighed and turned around laid on the bed again. " Im just asking, it's nothing."

Jono: Done.

She jumped up and walked around to see what he had drawn her like, she gasped. It was beautiful and he drew every detail. " It's Beautiful..."

Jono: Well so are you.

She smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back and pulled back. They looked at each other for a while, breathing heavily and about an inch apart. But Allie pulled away, getting scared.

Allie: I should go.

Jono: Don't...

But she had already left. He sweared and lay on his bed, rubbing his face with his hands. She always ran away and he didn't know why.

He yelled and hit his wall, denting it.

* * *

Achilles was walking to his car when he heard someone shout out his name. He looked around and smiled and ran over to the person and hugged her.

Achilles: Lisa! How was Australia?

Lisa hugged him back and smiled when they parted and grabbed his hand " Hey! Oh it was amazing...My dad new wife is a prick but Melbourne was big, and i had a lot to see."

Achilles: I can't believe your back...

Lisa: Me either. How's your brother?

Achilles sighed and rubbed his neck " His good. He will be so excited to see you! Nate is taking a break. Him and Isabelle wanna start a family, but i dunno..."

Lisa: Well that's good! Tell him I'll come to see him later...i better go but I'll see ya later?

Achilles: Yeah for sure.

He gave her a kiss and she walked off. He sighed and got into his car. Bella would not be happy about this, she knew that Lisa and him had a past, and he wouldn't put past Bella to hate Lisa. He drove home with thoughts in his head.

* * *

Bella was sitting at her piano singing and Achilles hit her with a pillow.

Bella: Ow! What was that for?

Achilles smiled and walked over " Play something good."

" Im working on a song. But i need to warm up, and i know just what to sing"

She got up and stood at the microphone.

" Press 2111 on my keyboard."

He did and she looked at him " Achilles this is for you. JERK!"

"Dear diary,  
mood: apathetic  
my life is spiralling downward.  
i couldn't get enough money to go to the Blood Red Romance  
and Suffocate Me Dry Concert.  
It sucks cause they play some of my favorite songs like  
'Stab My Heart Because I Love You,' and 'Rip Apart My Soul,'  
and of course, 'Stabby Rip Stab Stab.'  
and it doesn't help that i couldn't get my hair to  
do that flippy thing either, like that guy from that band could do,  
some days you know. . ."

Another pillow hit her head and she looked over at her boyfriend with puppy eyes.

Achilles burst out laughing and feel to the floor.

" Nice song..."

She heard a knock at the door.

Bella looked up and saw dean. She smiled and hugged him " Awesome your here!"

Achilles got off the floor and clenched his knuckles.

Dean: Hey Achilles...

Achilles: Hey...What's going on?

Bella: Oh i forgot to tell you! Damn i said that Dean could teach me how to surf...

Achilles knuckles were going white. He could surf, why didnt she ever ask him? He smiled finally and grabbed his bag.

Achilles: That's cool, I'll go find Lisa, Catch up on stuff.

He walked out and Bella flinched angrily " Oh Lisa?"

Dean: Are you ok?

Bella: Let's just go ok?

She grabbed her stuff and walked out the door.

* * *

Achilles and Lisa arrived up at the school.

Lisa: I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were coming and i have to get this history book.

Achilles smiled and got out of the car like her " It's Fine."

They both walked into the school and grabbed her books. They were walking back when Achilles skipped ahead.

Lisa: Achilles? What are you doing?

Achilles smiled and pointed to a door that was open "It's the basement. Let's go down, i always wondered what it was like."

Lisa: Uhhh no.

Achilles: Come on!

And before she could stop him he went down, she followed him fearfully.

" Boo!"

She scream and Achilles laughed and was almost on the floor " Achilles that is not funny!!!"

Achilles: Kinda was.

The door shut behind them, and they both screamed. Achilles tried to open it but it was locked.

" Ew! I can't believe were stuck in here."

Achilles: Sorry...

They went down to the bottom of the stairs and sat down hoping someone would come down.

Achilles: I'll call Bella.

Lisa: Bella? Why would you call Bella? She hates you.

Achilles: Were kinda going out...

Lisa glared at him and went to sat across the room. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Bella laughed and looked at dean " Yeah, so what? I can't surf and im dumb!"

Dean laughed and pointed a finger at her as he recalled when they were surfing Bella asked water was seawater was made off.

Dean: I never thought that a girl could be that dumb. So what do you want to do after school?

Bella: I dunno, i mean its winter break and soon I'll be a senior. It's kinda scary, but this year I'm finally going to try and land a deal with a Singing contractor, then if I'm big i can go on tour right after SATS.

Dean smiled and wiped his towel over his face " Wow you have your whole life planned."

Bella smiled and nodded she looked at her phone and she had at least 50 calls from Achilles. " Wow Achilles has called me 45 times, something must be wrong."

She picked up her phone and read the message he sent her.

Hey, big problem.

I'm stuck in ta bassment at skool! COM GET ME!!!

Bella laughed to herself and turned to Dean " Sorry to be a hazard and all but do you think you could drive me to school? Achilles got stuck in the Basement, his an idiot."

Dean: Nuh, that's cool.

**In the mean time...**

Achilles walked around the room and Lisa watched him go. " Would you stop walking around? Your making me dizzy!"

Achilles: Sorry...

He sat down next to her and turned his head to face her.

Lisa: What is it?

Achilles: Why were you mad when you heard about Bella?

Lisa sighed and her tummy turned and did a couple of flips. This Year was going crap already. " Because..."

" Because what?"

Oh no. Here it was, she couldn't herself. Word Vomit again.

" Because i love you."

Achilles twitched and his eyes grew wider, his eyebrows almost reaching his hairline. He felt his heart beat faster and he opened his mouth to sigh and next thing he knew Lisa's lips were planted on his!

She was kissing him!

His arms tried to reposition themselves to pull her back but they both lost their grip and he fell back on top of her

Bang.

Just three words describe this.

The door.

Open.

Bella.

Achilles managed to stop kissing Lisa and looked up to see Bella standing at the top of the stairs. " Oh shit..."

Bella: Oh my God.

Dean appeared behind Bella and saw what was going on.

Bella came down the stairs and looked Achilles.

Bella: What are you doing?

Achilles: Bella...

Bella: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?

She hit him on the chest and pushed him, tears running down her face like stream. He had promised her that he would not hurt her.

Achilles: I...

Bella slapped him " Fuck you"

She ran up the wooden stairs and something creaked and the next thing everyone saw was Bella dropping through a huge hole just created.

Dean ran down and Achilles up. The both looked down in the hole and saw a Bella spreaded out like someone nailed to a cross, with a piece of wood sticking out of her stomach and blood everywhere.

* * *

AN: Okay so cliffhanger! Lol I'll post soon so no need to wait too long. Reviews would be awesome guys!

Constructive criticism is always welcome!

Xxx

Georgie


	14. Chapter 14

Marissa opened the oven door and smoke filled her nostrils.

Ryan: Oh honey you baked!

Marissa: I tried...oh well i guess i am going to have to call the caterer after all.

It was Christmas day and the kids weren't up yet. They are not young any more and didn't get up until 9...even if there was a prospect of wealthy presents.

Marissa: Merry Christmas.

Ryan: Happy Chismakahh Mrs. Atwood.

They kissed and it was full of passion. They hadn't been alone for a very long time nor had the time to...release... their feelings.

" Ew! That's gross!"

They both turned around to see Bella on the Kitchen staircases wear a silk dress. It was black and went right up her thigh.

Marissa: Sweetie...I know this is fancy, but is there even a dress there?

Bella: Duh mum! It's Chanel!

Ryan: Oh so if it's a brand it's suitable...I wonder where she got that from.

He said as he turned to Marissa, who was smiling at him.

Bella: Daddy i want my presents!

Bella walked down the stairs in her black stiletto shoes and sat at the kitchen bench.

Ryan smiled and pointed to the front door. " It's out there sweetie...and your other ones are under the tree."

Bella clapped her hands and ran outside. Marissa turned to Ryan with her hands on her hip. " Ryan Atwood. Did you buy something for our daughter without telling me?"

Ryan: I just gave her something to add to her little collection.

They both heard Bella scream in delight and they both went outside too. In the driveway was a Black Ferrari sports car.

Marissa: Little collection huh?

Another car came through the driveway, which was a BMW X6.

Ryan: That one's for Jono...I couldn't get her one and not him...

Bella jumped in her fathers arms " Thanks Daddy!!"

* * *

Everyone was enjoying their Christmas Lunch a lot, Marissa did a very good job on...cooking.

Allie leaned over to Jono next to her " I got your present."

Jono: Oooo way to make me excited.

Allie: It's not as good as a car though...

Jono smiled and laughed, " I didn't even ask for a car!"

Bella kicked Jono on the leg and mouthed upstairs to him while Allie was looking away. Jon went a bright red.

" Come on, I'm full let's got upstairs."

" Sure" Allie replied getting up from the table.

Bella winked at him and smiled as he rose from his chair.

They both went upstairs and lay on his bed.

Allie: So here is your present, but i want you to promise something?

Jono: Anything.

Allie: You won't open it till tomorrow...on the plane.

Jono: Ok i promise.

She handed him a box raped up in gold paper.

Jono: Do you want yours?

Allie: Sure why not.

Jono jumped up from the bed and opened the wardrobe. " So it took me ages to find the right photo but i did..." He pulled out a canvas and on it was an enlarged photo from when they were 10. She was dressed up as a Princess, a beautiful princess might i ad, and Jono was her prince in shining armour...literally.

Allie: Oh my god! I remember that party that's where Niki Townsend called me fat, but at least i got my prince.

She looked on the bottom and saw writing.

I will love you forever, keep me in your heart and never forget my face. Love Jono.

She got up and hugged him. " I'll put it on my wall..."

" ALLIE WERE GOING!!!" said summer down the stairs.

Allie nearly burst out in tears. This was the last time she would see Jono for 3 years.

Jono: I'll call you every night.

Allie: Promise?

Jono: Promise...

Allie hugged him and held him tight " Remember don't open the present..."

Jono smiled and looked in her eyes. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, tears now falling to the ground like raindrops. They both pulled away after 3 seconds and smiled.

Allie walked to the door " Bye..." and with that she was gone.

* * *

Bella reached out and touched the photo looking at the girl smiling back at her. Who was that girl? Well, Bella didn't even know her anymore...

She ripped the photo down and all the others that included the cute dark haired boy who USED to be her boyfriend. She went over to her bed being careful not to hurt her stomach and she sat down.

" Goodbye..."

She put them in a bowel and lit a match, letting fire run along the photos. The last thing she saw before the photos turned to ash was a picture of her and Achilles kissing. It was his fault she was hurt, everything was his fault.

" Baby?"

The door opened and in came Georgia and Jono both carrying a box of a dozen Krispy Kreams and a latte.

Jono: We brought sustainments.

Georgia: Sweetie you have to open the blinds, i hope your not turning emo.

They both sat on the bed and Bella opened the box of Doughnuts.

Bella: Thanks guys.

Georgia: HA! I told you there was the real Bella behind those circles...

They all lied on their backs facing the ceilings.

" This is just like old times" Said Georgia munching into the chocolate covered doughnut.

Jono: Yeah, i mean this is the last time we will do this for like three years.

Bella: OH MY GOD! I TOTALY FORGOT YOUR LEAVING TONIGHT!

Georgia: He is easy to forget isn't he?

Bella jumped on her brother and hugged him tightly. " Bro i am going to miss you so much..."

Georgia: I dunno, I reckon Allie could give u a run for you money.

Bella: Oh gods please tell me you guys got together!

Jono: I dunno we both feel like were doing something wrong.

Georgia: No way!

Bella: Jono mum and dad were related! Mum was a dad Step Untie...

Jono: By marriage tho.

Bella: Still! You guys are only related by Adoption.

Bella hugged Jono once more and Georgia joined in the fun too. Together they all looked like a huge teddy bear.

* * *

Marissa: Promise me you will be safe?

Jono smiled as his mother tightened the grip " I promise mum."

Marissa: OOO!!! I'm going to cry.

Bella: Please don't.

Marissa smiled and hit Bella playfully.

Jono: What's wrong sis? Not used to me getting all the attention?

Bella: Bring it JONO!

They both smiled and hugged trying to hold on as tight as they could. Each of them would lose a friend and it would be strange not having them here any more. Bella felt a tear run down her face.

" Don't" Said Jono whipping the tear off " I'm not worth it...No more tears ok?"

Bella: OK... now go before i break down again.

Everyone hugged him once more before watching him make his way onto the plane.

" Good Afternoon Mr. Atwood, Welcome to first class. May i take that package?"

Jono: Uh...No i have to open it.

He looked down at the present Allie gave him and started undoing the paper with trembling hands. When he finally found what was in it his eyebrows raised. It was a mobile phone with mp3, MMS and other things.

He found a note inside the box.

Dear Jono,

Ok so let me guess...Your eyebrows are raised and you're wondering why i got you a phone. Well isn't it obvious? To call me and waste all of your money of course. But before you put down the box thinking im a weirdo watch the videos on the phone, there might just be something special for you. And no, i am not going to strip.

Luv forever,

Allie.

xoxox

Jono smiled to himself and went through the phone his eyes lit up as he saw Allie on the mobile screen...

* * *

Allie was lying on her bed in her room (That looks like summers on the oc) watching the Valle.

' Mail Mother Fucker'

She picked up her phone looking at the ID number. It was Jono's and he wasn't calling her, he was sending her an MMS. She opened her phone hastily and watched at Jono's Face and the back of the plane came into view.

Jono: Wow... I can't believe... Wow...

She smiled to herself remembering to when she taped her message...

**Flash back**

Allie pressed record on her phone and looked at it.

" OK so, i can't do this in person so i guess i'm going to have to do it here. I am going to miss you, so, so, much. You have only been back in my life for a couple of months and you have already blown me away again."

She put her hair behind her ears and smiled.

Allie: I don't know what exactly im going to say but it's coming to me. OK...so... I love you. And i always will. I'm going to die without you in my life for the next couple of years. There you go, i said it, and i was too scared to do it before. I love you...bye.

She pressed stop and smiled to herself.

**End of Flash Back.**

Jono: I really don't know what to say, im shocked. Well I'll tell you later what i have to say... i cant think right now...

Allie's heart sank. He wanted to talk about it later, and that meant he doesn't love her back.

" Man your beautiful."

Allie turned around to see the one, the only Jono in her doorway. She was speechless and didn't know what to say.

Jono: The plane was about to take off when i got your video...It took me about 10 seconds to realise i should be back here with you.

Allie jumped up and hugged him, holding him tight in her arms. " I can't believe it..."

Jono: I love you too.

And they kissed, not on the cheek, but on the lips with passion. They fell back on the bed and knew it would be a night to remember.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it!

Next Chapter up very very soon...in the next few minutes!

Reveiws would be great!

x Georgie


	15. Chapter 15

Allie's eyes fluttered open and she looked around her bedroom. She pulled the purple sheet tight around her naked body letting the memories of last night linger in her head.

She looked over at the empty space next to her and saw a red rose. Jono walked in with a small tray of breakfast. " Good morning..."

Allie: Good Morning...

They kissed and Jono smiled, as he tasted her sweet cherry lips.

Allie: I knew you wouldn't stay forever...

Jono looked over at the still packed bags but gave her a question look.

Jono: Huh?

Allie: That school is your dream. I don't want you to give that up.

Jono smiled and went to lie next to her. " I want to stay..."

Allie: No you don't. You want to go...

Jono: Come with me.

Allie groaned and leaned her body on his chest.

Jono: Allie I'm serious. Come with me.

Allie: I can't leave. But i want you to. You come visit and I'll come down every second week.

Jono smiled and kissed the top of her head holding her tightly. He stroked her bear back watching as bumps appeared on her tanned skin.

" Deal " he said after some thinking.

Allie: I love you.

Jono: I love you too.

A couple of hours later Allie watched as he opened the cab door. She leaned in and kissed him goodbye.

Jono: I'll call you when you get there.

Allie: Ok...

They kissed one last time and Jono got in the cab and drive off. This would have to be the best 2 days of her life.

* * *

Achilles walked up to the house turning back and forth still trying to decide how he was going to make Bella talk to him. 

He had called her about a million times but she never answered. No all he did was call her machine just to hear her voice.

Achilles: Bella...it...it was a mistake...No! GOD!!! I'm shit at this...

" Achilles?"

He looked up to see Dean walking down the driveway.

Achilles: What are you doing here?

Dean: I'm here with Bella...She..uh-She asked me to ask you to leave.

Achilles: What?

Dean rubbed the back of his head and leaned against the front door Pillar. " Achilles she doesn't want to see you."

Achilles: I can't not see her Dean!

Bella leaned against the window listening to the conversation. The truth was she did want to see him, hear his voice, but she also wanted to hit him in the face.

Dean: Man..

Achilles: Do you have any idea what it is like to be in love? I guess not...

Bella walked out of the house and grabbed Dean's Hand. " Achilles...leave."

He looked up at her and saw the hand. He felt like falling off a cliff.

Achilles: Fine.

And he walked away not looking back. Bella sighed and went inside, Dean following. She didn't know how she was going to put up with him at school. After all it did start in three days.

* * *

Georgia walked through the school flicking her hair over her shoulder " Hey boys..." 

" Hey Georgia looking mighty fine."

Georgia giggled and walked over to her locker looking through her bag for some books.

" Georgia"

Georgia: JESUS CHIRST! Achilles don't fucking do that!!!

Achilles: Sorry.

He was so dark that no one saw him. He was like the invisible kid.

Georgia: What's up?

Achilles sighed and leaned against the locker looking at the people pass him " Have you seen Bella?"

Georgia: Nuh not yet, but she won't want to see you.

Achilles: You know? About us?

Georgia: Duh! The whole of Newport knows...Here, look.

She pulled out a magazine and put it in Achilles hands.

Achilles: I know how to turn on a girl, thank you.

Georgia: Shut up and turn to page 50.

He did and he saw a picture of him and Bella been cut in half and a huge heading ' The Newport Couple Over?'. He read the first few paragraphs.

_Our Favourite Sweet Hearts have finally called it quits, when Bella Atwood walked out on her long time boyfriend Achilles Donaven. The Heiress didn't have a comment but sources tell us it was there different personalities that drove them apart. " They had been going through a rough time," said a source, which as asked to be nameless " They were fighting and Bella accused him of cheating. It was pretty harsh"._

_Bella looks as if she has already moved on. She has been seen recently with Dean Patterson who she met through her time in Newport Hospital..._

Achilles: Oh...

Georgia smiled and took back the mag " Yeah they know everything, don't they". She started playing with her nails and closed her locker " Well you'll see her today..."

Achilles: You mean she is coming back today?

Georgia: Oh sweetie you have no idea...

* * *

A red Ferrari drove up and parked right outside the school. She put on her lip gloss and pulled up her bra to make sure her huge cleavage was easily seen. 

She got out of her car and let her red stilettos hit the ground floor, which was followed by long legs and mini skirt, or you could say they were undies, a low top and Bella Atwood's face.

" Wow check out Atwood."

All heads turned her way and everyone knew she was back to her old self. Dean walked over to her, his short hair glinting in the sunlight.

Dean: Wow.

Bella: I know right.

She kissed him on the check and grabbed his hand as they walked up the main steeps.

" Man check out Bella..."

Josh turned his head to his ex-girlfriends name and looked over. There she was, looking like a skanky bitch more like it. Sure he was a di.ck but Bella was just going way to far.

Josh: Man that's just sick.

If you didn't know Josh had grown as a person. He was still the most popular boy at school, but he had also become the nicest.

* * *

Achilles walked down the hallways of the school looking for Bella. She liked to stand around the hallways. 

Bella was walking down the main hallway when she saw Achilles walking up the other end. They both stopped and looked at each other from a distance. Dean came up behind her and she pulled him in front of her.

Bella: Dean do i have something in my teeth?

Dean: Ahhh..

Achilles saw Bella say something to Dean and then kiss him! Well to him it looked like they were kissing. Moving their heads from side to side. But they weren't.

Achilles walked away.

Bella: Thanks.

Dean: No problem...

Bella: I-..

Dean: Look Bella i know you want to hurt him, but i can't be caught in the middle of this. I-...Its either him...or me.

Bella stared at him shocked. What? Did she hear him right? She had to choose? No way! For one she always got what she wanted, no questions asked, but dean had his hand up and was sitting right in front of her, and for some reason she wanted to pick him.

Dean: Tell me when you have chosen.

Bella: Dean...I...

But he walked away and there was nothing she could do.

* * *

After school Allie raced home to check her messages. She opened the door and saw her mother going through the mail. 

Summer: Sweetie Jono has been calling all day...

Allie: Oh, sorry he just promised me he would call.

Summer smiled and walked down the hallway " That's fine, but next time tell him to leave 30 messages on the home machine."

Allie smiled back to her mother and raced upstairs to hear the messages.

" Hey beautiful, i miss you already. I only just got here and i have no idea what the time difference is...Anyway i want you in my bed...come down for the weekend.."

She laughed and dialled his number.

* * *

Jono put down his keys as he left the elevator looking down from his penthouse over looking Central Park. 

" You have one knew message"

" Hey, it's me. Bad boy, you shouldn't leave suggestive messages or i might just have to reply. I would love to come...And as it turns out my mother's friend's daughter is having a Black and White Ball and you get to meet all of my friends!!! Lucky you...you get to live with them. Ill talk to you later. Ps My bed or yours..."

Hey laughed and stopped the machine and went upstairs. It had been a long day and a weekend with Allie seemed like heaven to him.

* * *

Hope you like. Just so you know this story is about alot of characters and how one lie can effect them all. So basicly you go through life with these kids.

Read and Review!

thanks heaps guys!

x georgie


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Okay so first off thanks to all that are reading this story, you seriously don't know how much it means to me. Hopefully you're enjoying it! Thanks to everyone who has added this story to favourites and alerts, you don't know how much I love opening hotmail and there is my little notification.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own old character, but I do own their children :)

* * *

Seth: Hun, what are we going to get Allie for her birthday?

Summer: When is that again?

Seth: In two weeks...Her 17th Birthday remember?

He went over to her and put him arms around her waist, leaning in against her. She hit her head and looked at him sadly.

Summer: I don't believe it.

" What is it?" He said accusingly.

Summer: We have this knew line coming out and the meeting is on her birthday.

Seth: Sum!

Summer walked over into the kitchen wanting to get away from Seth's lecture...Yep here it comes.

Seth: I can't believe you mad the mee…

Summer: SHUT UP COHEN!

" Is everything ok?"

They both looked around to see Allie standing a few feet away from them.

" Nothing everything's fine. We were just..."

" Fighting again" Said Allie finishing her mother's sentence.

So she had to admit her parents relationship was going badly. They had been fighting since she was 10 and it wasn't getting any easier.

Seth: Your mum might not be here for your birthday...

Summer: Oh nice one Cohen. You're always the fucking best dad aren't you? I'm always the bitch of a mother.

Seth: Jesus Sum! You're always away!

Allie: JUST FUCKING STOP BITTING EACH OTHER'S NECKS FOR ONE SECOND!

They both turned around to see Allie with her hands over her face. " Thursday I'm going up to New York, to visit Jono. I don't care if i miss school. I might be a little longer up there."

Summer: What?

Allie: Well I've been thinking maybe i could move back up to New York?

S&S: What?

Allie: UHHH forget it. All you guys will do anyway is fight over it.

She walked out and Seth and Summer looked at each other.

Summer: Look what you did.

Seth: What ever.

He walked out leaving Summer standing there with her hands on her hips. Well one thing was for sure, that things weren't going great at the Cohen's house.

* * *

Achilles was walking into school the next day when someone came up to him.

" Hey..."

Achilles turned around to face Josh " Uhhh Hi."

Josh: Look i know shit has happened in the past, like calling you a fag and shit. Do you remember?

" Yeah, not really" Said Achilles sarcastically.

Josh: Look...I was just saying lets put that behind us. Truce?

Achilles shrugged at Josh still looking at him weirdly " Yeah cool. Truce"

Josh: Oh man i heard about Bella. Sorry.

Achilles: Yeah.

Josh: So were you and Lisa really locked in the basement?

Achilles: Wait what? How'd you know that?

Josh got out a smoke and put it between his lips letting the smoke hit his lungs " Oh Lisa is a family friend."

Achilles: You mean your dating?

Josh: Basically yeah.

Achilles: Good for you man. Still doesn't help with Bella though.

Josh shrugged and clapped him on the back "Look, man, if it helps, I've got you're back with this Dean fucker.

Achilles smiled and nodded "Thanks."

* * *

Bella sighed and plunked her bags down on the wood table. She got out her Law books and got everything set up for the lesson.

Teacher: People, people. Settle down please. Now would you all take your seats and turn to page 22.

Bella could not believe that Dean was making her chose. This was all very fast and she didnt think she could take the pressure.

Teacher: Now we have a new student here today. Glory Handson.

Glory: Present!

Teacher: This is not roll call miss Handson. This is a law class.

Glory: Right...

Bella looked at the new kid. She was a bit pretty but normal...well most of her...She had the biggest boobs in there year by far. And Bella could defiantly say they were not fake.

Teacher: "The Law is reason free from passion" who spoke these words?

A boy's hand shot up in the air. He was looking very determined. " Aristotle.."

Teacher: Are you sure?

Boy: Yes..

Teacher: Are you willing to stake your life on it?

Boy: i-i Think so...

Teacher: Well i wish knowing before answering. I assume you've all read pages 1- 48 and are now well versed in subject matter jurisdiction.

Bella opened her expensive laptop and opened her page book to jurisdiction. She looked over at glory again and noticed she was looking around, with no laptop, just a pen and paper.

Teacher: Who can tell us about Gordon v. Steele? Glory?

Glory looked around to see her teacher looking at her " Uh... I wasn't aware that we had an assignment."

Bella sniggered at looked at her teacher who was smiling.

Teacher: Bella Atwood.

Bella: Yes?

Teacher: Do you think it's acceptable that Ms. Handson is unprepared?

Bella looked over at Glory who gave her a mortified smile. Bella turned back to the teacher.

Bella: No, i don't.

Teacher: Would you support my decision to ask her to leave and return to class only when she is prepared?

Bella: Absolutely.

Glory couldn't believe that this girl would betray her. Having no choice, she gathered her purse and left, completely humiliated.

Teacher: Now, Ms. Atwood, did diversity jurisdiction' exist in this case?

Bella: No it did not...

Teacher: Very good.

Someone came through the door looking calm and looked around for a seat.

" Oh no you don't." said Bella under here breath trying to make it look like there was no seat next her, but he still came over and sat down next to her.

Teacher: Nice of you to join us Mr. Donaven.

" Pleasure."

Teacher: Now since Achilles was kind enough to join us i will be sorting you into groups for your projects on the sector 4.90. Achilles Donaven and Bella Awood...Chis...

Bella: Oh no he did not.

Achilles: Now it looks like your going to have to work with me. And talk to me for that fact.

* * *

Glory stormed down the hallway looking hurt yelling at herself for being so stupid. She went out to the arched hallway outside and sat down on one of the benches.

" Bad day?"

She turned around to find a girl her age looking at her. " Yeah...Do teachers kick you out just like that?"

" You had Law huh?"

Glory: Yes! I'm Glory.

" Allie...nice to meet you"

Glory: Same. God girls here a bitches.

Allie: What happened?

Glory sighed sat down deeper in the bench " Some girl made me look bad in front of the Teacher, but no biggi."

Allie: Wow she must be a bitch. My cousin is in AP Law and see tells me about everyone.

Glory: Oh who's your cou...

"...ALLIE!"

Allie: Sorry got to go...That's my cousin. Ps im in love! I'm going to New York this weekend, but i will see you soon i hope.

Glory: Holey Shit your parents let you go to New York alone?

Allie: Well i will be with my Boyfriend.

Glory: And your parents trust him?

Allie smiled and picked up he bag after she got up off the seat. " Well he is my cousin...so yeah"

Glory raised her eyebrows " So you're dating your Cousin?"

Allie: Hell yeah! Bye bye.

She walked off leaving Glory in shock. Everything here was just so glamorous.

* * *

Bella sat in the car throwing lollies at Allie.

Allie: Bel, stop it!

Bella laughed and heard her phone ring. " Oh can you get it out of my bag for me?"

Allie: Sure. Here.

Bella: Hello?

" Hey this is Hamish Blunt I'm the owner of the Baitshop."

Bella smiled and thought " Wait wasn't the baitshop closed or something?"

Hamish: Yeah but I'm the new owner and it's opening again.

Bella: Ok...

Allie looked at Bella and gave her a questionless look. Bella shrugged and listened to Hamish again.

Hamish: I've heard around town that you're a good singer. I need one for this weekend. Do you think i could try you out and see how you go?

Bella: Your fucking with me right?

Hamish: Nope! This is big time girl.

Bella: OH MY GOD! Well im free today if you want to come to my house. I have a studio so we can check me out there.

Hamish: Awesome…what's the address?

Bella: Uh... 2 Diamond Hill Upper Newport. I'll tell the gate guards to let you in.

Hamish: Sure. See you then!

Bella was almost screaming " Yeah! Bye!" She hung up and screamed making Allie jump.

Allie: Jesus! What is it?

Bella: Some guy wants me to play at the Baitshop.

Allie: That's great!

Bella: Man if i get this gig you are so my groupie.

Allie sighed and rubbed her neck looking over at Bella " Actually I'm not going to be here this weekend."

Bella: Why where are you going?

Allie: Well, im going to New York...

Bella smiled and hit Allie on the shoulder " OH!"

Allie: NO! NO! Not like that...He just wanted me to come by..."

Bella: Sure, sure...

She stopped the car and got out walking up the front steps and went straight to her studio to find a song to sing.

" Perfect..."

* * *

Glory was walking home from school still pondering about Allie. How perfect she was, and how lovely that she was in love.

" Watch out..."

She knocked into someone and fell back on the concert.

Glory: ahhh.

" Oh my god! Sorry! i didn't see you..."

Glory got up wiping her hand on her mini skirt " That's ok... I'm..." She looked up to Face a beautiful boy, no that's not the word, a fucking hot boy.

" I'm Dean. Sorry i knocked you over..."

Glory smiled shyly " That's ok. I have had a pretty bad day already."

Dean: Well im and expert on bad days.

Glory laughed and held out her hand " Im Glory"

Dean: Again, Dean.

" DEAN!!"

Dean: Huh?

He turned around to see Bella running down her driveway. He smiled as he watched her run to him. Bella ran into his arms and hugged him.

Glory was still wiping her hands unable to see who this girl was. Glory looked up glaring, wishing that she were in Dean's arms.

" They have asked me to sing at the Baitshop!"

Dean: Wow that's awesome.

Bella: Yeah and i have been thinking...

Bella looked around and spotted a girl looking at them she faced her and her mouth curved into a smiled " Can i help you?"

Glory's mouths fell open. It was the girl who made her leave class " No." she said through gritted teeth " Thanks again... It was nice to meet you..."

Dean: Yeah and you.

Bella smiled at Dean as Glory walked away " I have picked..."

Dean: Picked?

Bella: Yeah... and i want you.

Dean: Me?

Bella giggled and grabbed his face. She kissed him. " Yes..."

Ok so Bella had to admit it wasn't romantic but she could feel a little...and i mean little spark.

* * *

Allie was packing her bag getting ready to go. This weekend was going to be perfect. Nothing would spoil it, nothing.

" Allie? Where are you going?"

Allie turned around to face her mother in the doorway " Im going to New York for the weekend. I want to catch up with everyone."

Summer: Well let me get the suit ready for you.

Allie: It's ok. Ill be staying with Serena.

Summer: Are you sure you don't want me to call anyone?

Allie: No mum. Why don't you and dad go do something? For once don't fight.

She kissed her mother on the cheek and picked up her channel overnight bag. She had her whole wardrobe back in New York so she wouldn't have to worry.

Summer sat down in the room that looked exactly like her's when she was Allie's age. She lied down on the bed remembering back to when Seth and her broke up for the second time. How much she cried, but when they got back together after his father pulled him a few strings so he could go to Brown, how happy she was.

Summer: My marriage is over.

She cried on the bed letting the tears just fall hoping, praying that Seth would love her again and that they wouldn't fight.

" Summer dinner is burning!!"

Summer: GOD COHEN, DEAL WITH IT YOURSELF!

Seth looked around weirdly at the reply and went upstairs to see were summer was. He looked in Allie's room to find her curled up in a ball.

Seth: Summer?

She looked up and saw him standing over her. She got up and wiped her eyes.

Summer: I've got to start the new label. Order in.

She walked out and Seth fell to the floor putting his head in his hands.

Seth: My marriage is over...

Reviews would be awesome all!

xxxx

georgie


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Hope you like!

Disclaimer: i own bella and achilles and allie and jono and many others...SO HANDS OFF

* * *

Bella: Um...this is the studio.

Hamish: Wow it's huge!

Hamish looked around the room in shock. Never in his life had he seen a house so big.

" So have you got a song to sing?"

Bella: Yeah...bare with me because i haven't got my drummer or anything, just a piano.

Hamish: Start when ever...

Bella took a deep breath and started to play an intro.

"There are children standing here,  
Arms outstretched into the sky,  
Tears drying on their face.  
He has been here.  
Brothers lie in shallow graves.  
Fathers lost without a trace.  
A nation blind to their disgrace,  
Since he's been here.

And I see no bravery,  
No bravery in your eyes anymore.  
Only sadness.

Houses burned beyond repair.  
The smell of death is in the air.  
A woman weeping in despair says,  
He has been here.  
Tracer lighting up the sky.  
It's another family's turn to die.  
A child afraid to even cry out says,  
He has been here.

And I see no bravery,  
No bravery in your eyes anymore.  
Only sadness.

There are children standing here,  
Arms outstretched into the sky,  
But no one asks the question why,  
He has been here.  
Old men kneel to accept their fate.  
Wives and daughters cut and raped.  
A generation drenched in hate.  
since he has been here.

And I see no bravery,  
No bravery in your eyes anymore.  
Only sadness.

Only Sadness

Only Sadness...

She stopped and looked up Hamish with his mouth open and looking shocked even more. She wiped away a tear, trying not to show she was in pain.

Hamish: Sweetie. You are going to get big time.

Bella smiled " I will take that as a compliment."

* * *

Allie walked out of the double doors dividing the airport and the plane. She held her Chloe bag tighter to her side as she looked around for anyone she knew. She felt arms wrap around her.

Allie: Wow jack ass!

She didn't realise who it was tell she turned around and Jono Atwood kissed her on the lips.

Jono: Hello beautiful.

Allie: Oh my god! I thought you were some weirdo! Don't ever do that again.

Jono: Come on; let's go back to the penthouse.

They hailed a cab and go in.

Jono: 5th avenue.

" You got it."

Jono: I missed you.

He kissed her cheek and leaned against it. Feeling the softness of it. Allie shivered and felt herself melting.

Allie: So did i...

Jono: How's Bella?

Allie: She is ok. She got this gig at the Baitshop.

Jono smiled and kissed Allie " Enough about Bella..."

Allie smiled back and held his face to her's and kissed him her hands running through his hair.

The cab stopped and they both got out. Her brown hair was waving in the wind and people turned around to see.

Was it possible that **A **was back in town?

* * *

AN: ok just to let you know the whole New York thing is based on a book called Gossip Girl...hopefully most of you have read it read. Basically Allie used to be part of the whole Serena, Nate and Blair crew, you'll get what I mean.

* * *

_Welcome to New York City's upper east side, where my friends and i all live in huge, fabulous apartments and go to exclusive single-sex private schools. We aren't always the nicest people in the world, but we make up for it in looks and taste. _

_This website is made by me. Ciao. If you've been on it before you would know everything about everyone in Constance and st. Johns. _

_So it's the final semester for all us seniors and time to think about collage. But for my usual favourites it's getting the perfect little black dress for the White and Black ball. Yes, it is that time of year when _**_B _**_and _**_S _**_organise the yearly ball. I'll see you there...if you can figure out who i am._

**_SIGHTINGS_**

**B **and** S **in barney's looking at the perfect little black dress. Shame its 2000. Oh well. It can be charged to daddy's credit card. **N **being his beautiful self, with his hair and his eyes, and his pot addiction. But wait. Could it be? A girl with beautiful brown hair getting out of a cab with none other than the new St Johns boy, who is a mystery to all of us. Hold onto your mans girls. It looks like** A** is back in town.

* * *

Bella was kissing dean trying to get over the thrill that was going through her body right now. She was scared to death about singing in front of a bunch of people.

Dean: Your shaking.

Bella: Im nervous.

Dean smiled and kissed her neck making her laugh and smile back " Don't be. You'll do great."

Bella: No Shit.

Dean nodded and kissed her again. She loved the way he just kissed her without warning and the way he smiled.

Hamish: Bella Your up.

Bella clapped and jumped off the barstool.

The door of the baitshop opened and Achilles walked in looking bored. He leaned against the metal balcony and looked over the dark room. He spotted Bella walking over to the stage and grinned like a dick.

" Would you guys give a hand for Bella Atwood."

Achilles grip tightened on the railing as he watched Bella get up on stage. Why didn't she tell him she was playing? It was her dream. And even he thought he was a part of that.

Bella: Ok so i wrote this song...just recently.

**I know you're hurting ****  
****Feels like your learning ****  
****'Bout life the hard way ****  
****And it ain't working ****  
****Seems like forever ****  
****That you've been falling ****  
****It's time to move on ****  
****Your life is calling, yeah ****This was never meant to be the end ****  
****Close the book and start again **

Bella looked around at the people and up the top she saw Achilles staring at her. Her voice faltered a bit but she picked it up quickly.

**Cos i know how hard it can get ****  
****But you've gotta lift ****  
****You've gotta lift ****  
****And sometimes that's how it is ****  
****But i know you're stronger ****  
****Stronger than this ****  
****You've gotta lift ****  
****You've gotta lift ****When you can feel your ****  
****Whole body's aching ****  
****What's left of your heart ****  
****It wont stop breaking ****  
****You've got to let go ****  
****You took a hit ****  
****Time to pick up now ****  
****Move on from this ****This was never meant to be the end ****  
****Close the book and start again **

Achilles couldn't take it any more. He was never going to get her back. He turned on his heel and walked out.

**You've got to lift yourself up above all ****  
****the hurt ****  
****Don't give in ****  
****Wipe your eyes and remember you're better ****  
****than this ****  
****Let them know that they took their best shot ****  
****and they missed ****  
****Come on and lift ****  
****Pick up now... ****  
****Pick up now...**

Everyone cheered Bella on and she smiled and got off the stage.

Dean: That was...Amazing.

Bella: Thanks Babe. I just have to go do something. I'll be right back.

Bella ran up the stairs and out the door. She held her arms tightly around her body to protect her from the wind. She went down onto the beach and saw Achilles sitting at his favourite lifeguard stand. She hid behind the pier so he couldn't see her and she watched him for the longest time. Just staring. He lit up a smoke and took a drag.

" Why are you staring at me?"

Bella jumped and walked out from the wood plates. " How did you know i was here?"

Achilles: Because i have known you my whole life.

Bella walked up the ramp and sat down next to Achilles snatching the cigarette away from his mouth and smoking it herself.

Achilles: Im still in love with you.

Bella looked at him staring out to sea. She looked at it too, pondering on her answer. " So am i." she sighed " But i could never be with you again, I can't trust you."

Achilles: I know. But that doesn't mean we can't be friends Bel.

Bella: I dunno, can you put up with me dating Dean?

Achilles clenched his wrists together and took the smoke off Bella inhaling it deeply and letting it go in her face.

Bella: Maybe not.

She got up and started to walk away, putting her hands in her Jumper pocket.

" Wait. I lied, i can deal with it..."

Bella turned around at the sound of Achilles voice and smiled. She hugged him and felt a rush of sadness. She could never hold him tight in bed anymore. She could never watch him sleep. And he couldn't kiss her any more. That's a lie.

She kissed him for a while and held him tighter. Sure they were in love, they would have sex, make-out, and skinny dip, but they would never be together. It just wasn't the same. And that hurt.

* * *

AN: Okay so crappy chapter. Hopefully I'll get better.

READ AND REVIEW PPL!

I need lots of reviews!

Xxx

Georgie


	18. Chapter 18

AN: okay I hop your liking the story so far.

Few call outs to everyone who has reviewed so far…you make my job all the better and you don't know how amazing the feeling is when you get a review.

So thanks to

DamNDomsMommy

Tines

DreamXbig

And last but certainly not least Samiexx

THANKS HEAPS GUYS!

Disclaimer: I do not own the old characters although I do enjoy exploiting their children.

* * *

Allie was getting ready for a dinner party that all the parents gave for the rich people. Her mother had rung her this morning asking to go in leave of her absence. It wasn't too bad. After all she would get to see Serena and Blair again... And who could forget Nate...

Jono: Allie we are going to be late!

" I know! How do i look?" She came out wearing a silky bright red dress that was cut down the middle to reveal a little too much, but held together with Hollywood tape, of course.

Jono was speechless she had never looked so beautiful " You look so stunning."

Allie: You only think that because i love you.

Jono: No, it's because i am so in love with you...

Allie: Then love has blinded you?

Jono gave a laugh and went up and held her cheek " That's not exactly what i meant."

Allie smiled back at him and kissed him, when they let go she hugged him tightly " But it's properly true..."

He laughed again and once they grabbed their purses and wallets they were off.

Blair Waldorf grabbed another champagne and skulled it thirstily. She had been going to these events since she could walk, even before that, and she couldn't take another one of her mother's detailed talk of her wedding to her new husband Cyrus Rose.

She walked away from her mother and sat next to her best friend Serena Van der Woodsen.

Blair: I don't think i can take anymore.

Serena: Me either. All my parents want to tell their friends is how beautiful my perfume is...Yuk.

Both girls clinked their glasses together and drunk a shot of vodka.

Serena: Oh look there's Nate! Natie!

Blair: Oh please don't...

(AN: Im changing the story line a bit.)

Serena: Why i thought you guys were back together?

Blair sighed and turned to her friend letting her long brown hair fall over her shoulders.

Blair: All he has been talking about for the past two days is that people have seen Allie walking around New York.

Nate walked over to his girlfriend Blair and friend Serena. " Hey..." He sat down next to Blair and kissed her revealing neck.

Blair: Come on...Lets go to my room. Bye Serena.

Serena sighed and played with her freshly painted and manicured nails " Fine ditch me. What evs."

Blair smiled and led Nate to her room. The laid down and started kissing. Suddenly they heard Blair's mother from the Hallway.

" Oh hello Jono Atwood. Your mother and summer came down 2 months ago to show me their new design! Oh and i thought i never! Allie summer Cohen!"

Nate's head flew into the air at the sound of Allie's name and he went racing down the corridor.

Allie was holding Jono hand and smiling at Blair's mother. " My dear waldorf...Oh but now it is rose? I'm so sorry i missed the wedding. So are my parents.

Mrs. Rose: Hush Hush. Now im sure Blair's here somewhere...

Allie smiled and looked around the room. Someone caught her eye and her smile vanished to a stare. It was Nate Archibald.

Serena turned to her mother and looked at Jono " Who is that?"

Mrs. Van der Woodsen: That's Jono Atwood. Son of a friend of Summer's. He just moved here and goes to St. Johns.

Serena jumped up and ran over to Allie " Allie! Oh my god! I haven't seen you in like 7 months!"

Allie hugged her friend tightly " I know! Where's Blair?"

" She's in her room."

Allie turned around to face Nate " Nate..."

She hugged him tightly and closed her eyes. Before she left her and Nate had been the one and only couple. The dream of all dreams couple. Like a total fairy tale. She let go and smiled.

Allie: It's so good to see you.

Nate: And you.

Allie: This is Jono my boyfriend, Jono this is Nate.

Jono smiled and shook his hand " Yeah I've seen you around school."

Nate: Oh yeah...Wait...So Allie is the girl you have been talking about?

Jono: Ahhh guilty.

Nate: I knew she sounded like someone i knew.

Allie stared down then up and smiled. Letting her long eyelashes do the trick.

" But wait, aren't you cousin's?"

Allie looked over to see Blair walk over to Nate and put her hand on his shoulder then placing it in his hand.

Jono: Ahhh.

Allie: Hell yeah.

Serena: Ew! Allie!!

Jono: Only by marriage, it's legal.

Nate: I don't get it.

Blair: You wouldn't want to sweetie...

Allie looked at Blair then at Nate who wouldn't meet eyes. " Wait...Am i getting this right? You guys are going out?"

Blair: Yeah. Where the new hot couple.

Allie mouth fell open but she wasn't quick enough for Jono not to see.

Jono: Oh, so you two went out?

Nate: It was...

Allie: Nothing.

Nate: Just...

Allie: Five years.

Nate: And a half.

Jono looked at Allie who wouldn't meet his eye, and was going red.

Allie: I think i need a drink.

Jono: Me too!

* * *

Bella eyes opened as the hot sun licked her tanned face. She groaned and smiled as she recalled the events from the night before. She grabbed the hand of the boy in her bed next to her and hugged him tightly.

" Wake up..." She whispered in his ear. His eyes fluttered open and he kissed her soft lips.

" Good morning..."

Bella: You too. I can't believe we did that last night.

" Ha! Me either..."

He fell on top of her kissing her bare chest and neck. She sat up quickly as she heard a knocked on the door.

" Bella?"

She almost screamed and turned to him. " It's Dean! Hide! Now!" She pushed him off the bed and grabbed her silk dressing gown. " Achilles! Under the bed!"

Achilles got under and hid quietly cursing under his breath. Bella went to the door and opened it. Dean's face smiled back at her.

Dean: Hey...

Bella: Hey! I'm so sorry i didn't come back last night...My mum needed me back and i thought i would come back but i didn't so...

She was cut off by Dean's lips and when he pulled away she smiled.

Dean: I don't care. It's all good.

His hand placed its self on her leg.

Achilles: Get your hand off her...

Bella smiled and kissed him making sure he closed his eyes. She then motioned for Achilles to go through her balcony door.

" But...ah..." He got out and went through the door. Bella pulled away from Dean and looked at him taking his hand out from her leg as it moved upwards

Dean: What is it?

Bella: Dean it's hard to say...

Dean smiled and rubbed her arms " Don't worry, i get it, Your a virgin right?"

Bella found it hard to keep a straight face. He really did need to goggle her on the Internet. " Y-yes...I-... I'm so scared..."

Dean: Don't worry Bella, I'll wait.

She smiled and said goodbye and he walked out the door holding his head higher than normal. She closed her door and burst into fits of laughter. Achilles came in laughing too.

Achilles: Bella, my Virgin Mary.

Bella: A Virgin Mary who is up for another round.

She bit her lip suggestively and pulled him on top of her she laughed.

Yep she was a Virgin all right.

* * *

AN: I know pretty crappy!

Tell me if ur not getting the whole Gossip girl thing!

READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!!

Xxx Georgie


	19. Authors Note:

Authors note:

Okay firstly! Lets back track. I understand some of you dont get it! its cool, i totally understand...i kind hate these chapters.

First off.

After Seth and Summer were married they moved to New York city after a 6 years of living in Newport, because summer got offered an awesome job.

So Allie grew up in NY and she had three friends. Nate, Serena and Blair.

Basicly its just mixing with gossip girl.

Allie and Nate dated for many years until she suddenly moved away, without telling him goodbye (They moved because of Ryan's death).

Now they have returned Blair and Nate are together but there is MAJOR histroy between Allie and Nate soooo AWKWARD.

hope that helps. if not ill try and explain it more.

xxx

georgie


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Enjoy! But quickly again thanks to everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own them, which sucks! Coz Ryan did have a mighty fine body….

* * *

Allie sat down next to Blair and smiled. " That's so great about you and Nate."

Blair: Mmmm. isn't it.

Allie knew Blair was being rude on purpose and knowing that she wouldn't get another word from her she got up and walked over to Nate.

Allie: Care for a walk?

Nate: Thought you would never ask. Where's Jono?

Allie: Some art designer is talking to him. Major deal...

Nate smiled at her and grabbed a bottle of vodka. He motioned for the door and she smiled back.

Nate: Ladies first.

They got to the Penthouse garden, which was the same size as the house. They found a fountain and sat down. Allie took a sip of the vodka and leaned against the wall.

Nate: So...are you gunna tell me why you left without saying goodbye.

Allie: It would have made it harder.

Nate: I loved you.

Allie took a big sip of the vodka again and looked at him " It's not like you ever came after me."

Nate: You see the thing is Allie...I did.

Allie dropped the bottle and picked it up again quickly " What?"

Nate: I followed you. To Newport, i saw how happy you were, so i left.

Allie: Oh my god...

She wiped away the tear on her face and sat there in silence for which felt like an eternity.

Allie: Did you tell Serena or Blair about...that night?

Nate: Nope...Blair would go ape shit.

But that wasn't the truth. He had told his friend last night, and by the time they got back to the party everyone would know. Even Blair.

Allie: Good.

Nate: Does Jono know?

Allie: He knew i lost it to some guy...now he knows...But he doesn't really care. I think it would be weird for us to lose it together.

Nate: mmmm.

Mean while Serena and Blair stood in a corner talking about the night.

Serena: So you have it planed...for tonight?

Blair: It's so romantic don't you think? Me and Nate, lose it together.

Serena snorted but covered it up quickly. " Hmmm..." She coughed "Are you sure his a virgin?"

Blair: He told me he was.

Jono who was a conversation away was listening to Blair talk. He snorted in his champagne and walked over to Blair.

Jono: Um...I couldn't help over hear...You said Nate...was...

Blair: Well Allie lost it with you...

Jono: How do you know that?

B&S: She's glowing.

Jono nodded and smiled at the too girls " Yes, but i wasn't a virgin... and guess what...either was Allie."

Blair: Your point?

Serena covered he mouth to stop from giggling. She knew that the only reason Jono was telling Blair was to cause Nate as much pain as possible.

Serena: You see sweetie...His saying that Allie wasn't a, you know what when she came to Newport.

Jono: And...She told me she lost it before she came…so that leaves…Nate.

Blair dropped her champagne glass and her face went red. She looked around the room to see Allie and Nate come in from the garden. She stormed over and slapped Allie.

Allie: Blair what the Fuck!

Nate: Jesus Blair!

Jono rushed over and helped Allie.

Blair: You fucking lied to me Nate.

And with that she stormed off to her room, closing it angrily. Allie clung to her face and looked at Nate who looked back.

Nate: Well i guess she knows.

* * *

Ryan stretched his arms and rapped them around his sleeping princess. She opened her eyes and held on to him tightly.

Marissa: Man I'm tired.

Ryan: Me too...Let's stay in bed today.

Marissa smiled and kissed him hard. The kiss lasted a lifetime but finally they pulled away and smiled. Suddenly Marissa jumped to her feet and ran into the bathroom.

Ryan: Marissa?

He got up and walked in to see Marissa vomiting in the toilet. He rushed over and held her hair for her, as husbands would do. Finally Marissa got up and walked over to the basin and sighed.

Ryan: Are you sure your ok?

Marissa: Yes, no im fine really. Must have been something i ate. Jesus i feel sick.

Ryan hugged her then kissed her neck. " Why don't you go and lie back down in bed and i look after you."

Marissa smiled and went to lie down, while Ryan walked down 2 fleets of stairs to Bella's level. He knocked on the door and she answered it smiling.

Bella: Hey daddy!

Ryan: Hey baby. Umm your mum is sick so can you come help me with breakfast?

" Sure!" She said and a happy voice.

Ryan: Why are you so happy?

Bella smiled and Achilles appeared next to her in the doorway.

Ryan: Ohhhh

Achilles: Hey Ryan.

Ryan: Hey...But Bella, aren't you going out with Dean.

Bella smiled faded and she looked at her father. " Well yeah kinda..."

Ryan sighed and looked at his daughter " Don't break his heart sweetie..."

She smiled again and grabbed Achilles hand leading him down stairs. She was so happy, but for how long?

Would it last?

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it! i'm sorry it was really short.

Read and review everyone!

Xxx georgie


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the long wait! Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Allie woke up next to Jono for the second time and looked around the penthouse. She smiled and kissed Jono.

Allie: WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD! I WANT BREAKFAST!

Jono stired and she sighed.

Jono: 5 more minutes Mum...

Allie: JONO!! PLEASE JONO!! PLEAASSSEEEEE?!

Jono smiled and opened his eyes and looked at his beautiful girlfriend. " You are so hard to say no to."

Allie grinned and followed him into the kitchen. She sat down at the bench and looked at him grab a pan and start to cook. She looked at his A. Why did if have to look so da.mn good?

Jono: Allie Cohen are you checking me out?

Allie: I might be.

Jono laughed and kept on cooking. Allie leaned against the bench and couldn't belive how much she loved him. Their love was undiniarble. Every time she looked at him she feel more in love with him. Was that even possible? Proberly.

Allie: I love you.

Jono walked over to her and kissed her fore head. " I love you too."

Allie smiled and got up to help him with breakfast. Yeah right. Like they would even have the time to eat it, as they would be wanting to rush back to bed.

* * *

_Hey guys! It's me...Your favourtie gossiper. So the weekend is over and were back to school, but how could we forget our favourite topic? The Black and White ball. Yes our Chloe dresses and Gucci suits are bought and we've all picked out the guys we want to kiss. Who will it be? So many choices._

_Your say..._

_Gurogal: Hey, i got to the same skool as this **B **girl and i heard that her friend **A** is cheating with **N** on her boyfriend. Is it true?_

_GG: Dear Gurogal,_

_I sure hope she isn't **N** is mine! But who would cheat on that hunk of a boyfriend? All i can say is maybe it's true._

_KnightinShinningArmer: Gossip girl._

_I'll be waiting for you in the middle of the dance floor at the black and white ball. Luv me..._

_GG: MY KNIGHT! I hope you can sweep me off my feet. See you there!_

_Sitings_

_**B **Crying, suposobly over a little black dress in Barney's. Seriously, how much could the dress be? **S **Going for a walk with **N** in a park. Ohhh how beautiful** N** walks... **A** and her Bf **J** in a pet store buying a dog and going out for breakfast. Theirs must have gotten cold..._

_You know you love me..._

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

Achilles was going down the steps of the coffee shop and sat on a leather couch. Someone jumped on him and he realised it was Bella.

Bella: Hey handsom.

Achilles: Hey! Why are you so happy.

Bella smiled and sat on the table infront of him. She strummed her fingernails on the wood and looked at him.

Achilles: Ok, what wrong?

Bella: Wrong?

Achilles: You always strum your fingers when you nervous.

Bella: Ok...so i am, don't freak out when i tell you this.

Achilles put down the coffee he was holding and sat up. Would she tell him she didn't love him? naaa but what would it be. " Go on."

Bella: I LOVE YOU!

Achilles smile and hugged Bella but let go suddenly, as a thought came to his head. "What about dean?"

Bella: Not now.

They kissed and she let go when she realised what they were doing.

Achilles: Everyone is staring.

Bella: I guess im going to have to tell dean.

Achilles: Yeah, but for now, you not doing anything.

She smiled as his and grabed her cheek and they kissed again.

* * *

Allie held out her hand for Jono to grab. She got out of the car in his arms and they walked into the long awaited Black and White Ball.

" Good afternoon Ms Cohen. You look beautiful"

She turned around at the familiar voice and saw Nate. " Nate! Hey! And so do you. Although i always see you in that same tux."

Nate: Hey, It's Gucci.

Jono felt like punching Nate. Not only was he flirting with Allie, he actually thought he had a chance.

Nate: Jono, my man. What's up?

Jono: The sky.

Allie hit him with an angry look on her face. He shrugged and turned around at a quiet giggle. It was Serena in a corner with a glass of champagne.

Serena: Hmmm sorry.

Jono smiled at her. And she smiled back, but before he could say another word Allie had grabbed him by the hand and was taking him over to the dance floor.

Allie: I'm sure you know how to waltz?

Jono: Waltz!? Ummm i never really liked that..

Allie: Too bad. Jono. Take my waist.

Jono: Waah?

Allie: Take my waist.

And before he could run away he did. God he hated dancing like this.

Allie smiled and leaned into Jono's chest. " This is nice..."

Jono: Yeah, it's not too bad.

Jono turned Allie around at let her fall back in his arms. She giggled and he pulled her back up. She looked at him and smiled " How did i get such a charmer?"

Jono: Lucky chance.

She smiled again and kissed him.

Jono let her lean back one more time before sitting back down at a table.

Allie: Wow it's hot in here!

Nate: And getting hotter.

Jono tapped his fingers on the table " Yeah..." He looked over at Serena; she looked back and took another sip of her drink. " Hot..."

Allie: Well biatches, im going to go get drinks. You coming?

Jono: Nuh, I'll stay here.

" Umm ok..." She got up and walked away. A second later Jono looked at Serena.

" Sooo hows life?"

Serena: Ok...And Jono?

" Yeah?" He looked over at her and she got up from the table and walked behind him.

Serena: Where way past the pick up lines.

She walked away and Jono looked at her go. He did a shot of vodka before getting up himself and following her.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**Reviews would be awesome!**

**xxx**

**georgie**


	22. Chapter 22

**Another post! I'm making up for my lack of them.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bella walked to Dean's locker and leaned against it strumming her nails on her books. She turned around to a pare of lips that presses against hers. She pulled back instantly.

" What is it?"

Bella: Hey...Dean...

Dean raised his eyebrows and gave her a judgemental look. " Hey..." He said quietly still giving her the look.

Bella: I...I have to tell you something.

Dean: Yes?

Bella: 1. Don't look at me like that. 2. I...-I...

Dean rolled his eyes and kissed her. He smiled and let his hand run threw her hair. " Does this help?"

Bella: Your making this harder.

Dean: Bel? What is it?

Bella: I-i think...I... Im gunna go up to New York for two weeks.

Dean: That's awesome! You go have fun. Don't worry about me.

Bella gave a scared laugh but he didn't notice. He kissed her once more leaving her god smacked.

" Tut Tut Bella."

Bella: Georgie! Shut it! Where have you been?

She closed her arms around her friend and hugged her tightly. She pulled back with a smile.

Georgia: Oh haven't you seen the Mags?

Bella: I don't read that shit anymore.

Georgia: Well i went up to L.A for like two days.

Bella sighed and joined arms with her friend leading her into the coffee lounge and ordering them two Black coffees.

" Black? Jee girl something must be up." Said Georgia as she sat down on the couch.

Bella: I have a problem.

Georgia: Oh you mean the problem where you did this gig at the bait shop and then mysteriously disappeared only to be found that your with your ex boyfriend who cheated on you with that skank, and you too kiss and go back to your place and both realise how madly in love you still are and having trouble trying to break it with your current hot boyfriend who i would do in a second? Not to mention your going on a tour to Australia. Did i also mention that you didnt say one word of any of these events to your best friend who is sitting next to you while your mouth hangs open wide for everyone to see your straight teeth…wow those are amazing, did you have braces?

Bella sat there in shock.

Georgia: Ha! See? Im smarter than i look.

Bella smiled and took a sip of her coffee " How'd you..."

Georgia: Know? Like does anyone read the mags? I mean seriously if i were in them i would scoop everything their writing. Look at this.

She passed Bella the latest Cosmo with her mother on the front. " Mum has great skin. And i know how to tone my body thank you."

" Shut it and turn to page 54."

Bella opened it only to find a picture of her and Achilles that must have been taken only a couple of days ago walking on a beach together. They were many pictures of stuff they had done over the weekend like her jumping on her trampoline ( Mary- Kate Olsen) with Achilles and having coffee at Starbucks.

Bella: Seriously do they have nothing else to do?

Georgia: Just read it!

**No. #1 couple back together?**

_Yes, it is true. Our favourite couple look like they have gotten over all their problems and decided to get back together. FINALLY! Bella Atwood and Achilles Donaven were last thought to be in a time out when Bella found out he was cheating. Sources say she still loved him and realised she couldn't be without him. " Well duh! Their meant to be. They love each other and nothing with come between that" says Georgia one of Bella's close friends._

Bella: GEORGIA!!

Georgia: Shhh keep reading.

_Cosmo asked Achilles his view and not being able to hold his feelings he talked to the magazine._

**_Do you love her?_**

_" I love her with all my heart. Nothing will ever change that. I did the worst thing any guy could do, i cheated and im not proud of that. I wish i could take it back but i cant."_

**_Are you amazed you found love?_**

_" Im dumb struck. I love her more every day. Ha...i don't even know if that's possible. Were so young. But we've found each other and nothing could tare us apart."_

**_Do you want to live with her for the rest of your life?_**

_" Who wouldn't? Of corse i do. I'll get down on one knee any day if she said she was ready. But were not yet. I mean, were only kids. But i can see myself getting old with her."_

_**Everyone here at Cosmo wish you two the best of luck.** _

_" Thanks. I love you Bella Atwood."_

Bella wiped away the tear and looked up and Georgia who was smiling.

Georgia: When i read it i burst out in tears. I reckon everyone on the subway thought i was some idiot.

Bella laughed and hugged her friend " I can't let dean see this."

Georgie: Don't worry. Secrets safe with me.

Bella smiled and hugged Georgia again and they both broke out in tears and ran to the bathroom together before anyone could see.

* * *

" Ha! Don't give me that shit. What you did to me was horrible!"

Nate: Horrible? It was one thing!

Allie glared at him in a joking way and continued walking till she got to the table and sat down; Nate did the same and smiled at her.

Allie: I cried for weeks after that..

Nate: Weeks? From that?

Allie: They were special to me!

Nate: Their Barbies!

Allie kicked him and watched him flinch in pain " Still, how would you like it if i came over to your house and pulled the heads off your Ken!"

" You wouldn't dare..."

Allie: Oh i would... Hey... Where's Jono?

They both looked around the room. Of corse it was impossible to see anyone but Allie got up and started to search, Nate on her heels. Someone grabbed her arm ad she turned around.

Jono: I've been looking for you everywhere.

Allie smiled and kissed him. They pulled away and out of the corner of his eye Jono watched Serena come out of the bathroom pulling her dress straps up. She smiled and blew a kiss.

Allie: What are you looking at?

She turned her head and saw a bunch of kids. No one she knew.

Jono: Oh some girl spewed all over his guy.

Nate: Really? Awesome!

Allie smiled but turned her attention back to Jono. " Hey wanna get out of here? Do something wild...like...Fuck"

Jono: Is Allie Cohen talking dirty?

Allie bit her lip "Might be. Why don't you find out? Oh Nate were gunna head out." She kissed Nate on the cheek and walked out the exit. As he was going, Jono saw Serena lick her lips. He had to admit...she wasn't bad.

* * *

" MUM IT'S THE DOOR!!"

Marissa: I know Bella! Can't you get it honey?

" But I'm on the phone to Achilles!"

Marissa sighed and put down the cloth. Ryan got up and hugged " Don't worry, I'll get it."

He walked through the Hallways till he got to the Lobby. He opened the door to find a boy Bella's age. " Ahh Bella a guy is here to see you."

" Which one?"

Guy: Uh no. I'm not uhh here to see...Are you Ryan?

Ryan: Yeah, can i help you?

Guy: Um yeah im so sorry to put all this on you right now. I'm Hugh.

Ryan raised his eyebrows but hid it quickly. He leaned back to show Hugh he was allowed in and showed him to the Library.

Hugh: Wow...This house is amazing.

Ryan: Thanks. Built it myself. Took me a while.

Hugh: I'd imagine. I'm doing architecture at school. I'm sorry im going on. How about i tell you why I'm here.

Ryan: Sure.

Hugh: Well my dad knew you. He would have come down to visit but his been busy.

Ryan leaned forward. Hugh looked familiar and Ryan could tell he had someone he knew face. " Oh yeah you look familiar."

Hugh laughed and smiled and Ryan knew who he was. No one could forget that smile.

Hugh: My mum has a new husband and so my dad thought it would be nice to see this place. Come visit my mum, and you.

Ryan: Uh ha... Well how is Trey?

Hugh: How'd you...

Ryan: You have his smile. And I'm guessing Holly is your mum. Right?

Hugh: Yeah. I love her but her knew husband is a dick.

Ryan laughed " Well your welcome to stay here for as long as you like."

Hugh: I couldn't do that...

Ryan: Yeah you can.

Hugh: Oh dad wanted me to give you this.

He handed Ryan a note and he opened it reluctantly.

_Hey bro._

_I know that you haven't heard from me for about 15 years but i wanted you to get to know Hugh. I brought him up myself and his a great kid. I need to ask one more favour man. Just one. I'm dying. And i don't want him to know that. No until i do. Please look after him, Holly can't. Please. _

_Trey._

Ryan sighed and out his head in his hands and looked up and Hugh " Um your dad wants you to go to school here."

Hugh: What?

Ryan: He needs some time alone. But he says you can come home when his ready.

Hugh: Your serious? I get to stay h-here?

Ryan smiled and smacked him on the back. " I better go talk to the wife. She's gunna kill me."

Hugh laughed and sat there in aw. " Daddy where's the Louis Vitton bag? Oh your not dad." He looked around to see a beautiful girl, and he means beautiful girl standing in the archway.

Bella: Your definitely not dad…

Hugh: Uh hi...Im Hugh.

Bella: Bella. Pleasure is all mine...believe me.

Ryan: Bella is that you?

" Yeah."

Ryan: Come into the kitchen both of you.

Bella looked at Hugh and smiled " I guess he means you as well."

The both went in at looked at Marissa and Ryan. Marissa smiled and hugged Hugh " I can't believe how much you look the same...Oh corse there's a little Holly in there as well."

Bella: I'm confused.

Ryan: Hugh is your cousin, his going to stay with us for a while.

Bella's eyes widened and she looked at Hugh who shrugged. Then she had a look of pure disgust on her face " Oh my god. EW! I hit on my cousin!! Ahhh visions...

She ran off and Ryan and Marissa exchanged glances " It's not like it hasn't happened before..."

Marissa: Yeah aren't i your like cousin.

Ryan: Aunty by Marriage.

Marrisa: Right i always get that wrong...

* * *

**There you go!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**xxx**

**georgie**


End file.
